Somebody That I Used To Know
by MiaFabrayLagune
Summary: Quinn Fabray e Sam Evans foram os típicos namoradinhos de colégio, dos quais você sempre se lembra ao revisitar memórias da adolescência. Será que após tanto tempo, eles podem recomeçar um relacionamento e reviver os sentimentos dos seus melhores anos?
1. Alguém Que Eu Conhecia

**Alguém Que Eu Conhecia**

Quinn Fabray sentou-se com cautela e delicadeza em um banquinho alto junto ao bar. Seu vestido curto de renda rosa, repentinamente parecia inapropriado para a ocasião. As garotas ao seu redor pareciam verdadeiras estrelas de cinema com roupas que se encaixavam perfeitamente com a moda vista na última _Fashion Week_.

Quinn amaldiçoou silenciosamente sua escolha de vestuário, sentindo-se uma adolescente que acabara de sair das aulas de piano no Fim de Mundo, Ohio. Definitivamente não era essa impressão que ela pretendia passar, mas era tarde demais para qualquer mudança. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era sentar-se ereta, bebericar seu licor de melancia e torcer para que ele a achasse sofisticada e evoluída.

_Um olheiro da Broadway vai assistir à peça! Ouvi dizer que ele está selecionando para uma reedição de Rent! – _ela tentou repassar mentalmente o assunto que havia escolhido para quando ele perguntasse Como ela estava.

_Ah, que bobagem! Você também está muito bem, acho que esses três anos fizeram maravilhas conosco, não é? – _e também tentou decorar a resposta charmosa para qualquer elogio que ele, eventualmente direcionasse a ela.

Estava tão entretida em ensaiar falas na sua imaginação, que ela nem ao mesmo se deu conta do momento em que ele adentrara o bar. O rapaz era uma visão para os olhos e seu estilo de bad boy, com jaqueta de couro e jeans surrados, causou um furor instantâneo em todas as mulheres presentes no local.

Ele sorriu timidamente quando percebeu a atenção que estava recebendo do mulherio. Era o tipo de cara que sabia o sucesso que fazia e mesmo assim, sempre corava ao perceber que estava sendo observado por alguém do sexo oposto.

Esquadrinhou o local tentando localizá-la. Ela lhe dissera por telefone que não mudara muito, porém, voltara a ter cabelos longos.

Sem muito esforço, seus olhos capturaram a imagem de uma sorridente e distraída Quinn Fabray próxima ao bar. Os cabelos longos e loiros formavam cachos que lhe desciam quase até a cintura. Ele tentou conter o sorriso bobo que insistia em aparecer em seus lábios, todavia, revê-la lhe trazia todo tipo de memória agradável de sua adolescência.

E quando ele caminhou até ela, foi como se estivesse novamente nos corredores da McKinley High, ansioso para roubar um beijo da sua – até então – namorada antes de se separarem para a próxima aula.

- Quinn? – o garoto chamou, retirando-a de seus devaneios.

O monólogo interno de Quinn silenciou-se no momento em que ela levantou os olhos para encarar seu interlocutor. O raciocínio da garota falhou por alguns instantes. Ela sabia que deveria dizer algo naquele momento. Precisava cumprimentá-lo e parecer simpática, sensual, evoluída, descontraída...Ela nem ao menos sabia mais.

A visão de Sam Evans _tão adulto _a pegara completamente de surpresa. Ele tinha uma leve barba por fazer e parecia mais encorpado.

- Sam! – exclamou Quinn embasbacada, sentindo-se idiota por não conseguir fechar a boca.

- Você está ótima! – exclamou Sam animado, envolvendo a garota em um abraço ao qual ela não sabia como reagir.

Sentia que deveria passar as mãos pelas costas dele, porém, ela sentia-se incapaz de mover os braços.

- O que você está bebendo? – ele perguntou com curiosidade, sentando-se em um banquinho ao lado dela.

- Licor de melancia – respondeu Quinn, desejando ter pedido algo mais adulto para beber.

- Ótimo, adoro melancia...posso?

- Claro – concordou a garota com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto Sam experimentava o drink – Uau, Sam! Você está realmente mudado... – observou sem conseguir conter a surpresa.

- Espero que para a melhor – disse timidamente.

Sam Evans realmente havia mudado desde a última vez em que eles haviam se visto. Era um sábado ensolarado no final de Julho, seu relacionamento com Mercedes Jones estava firme e forte e eles estavam de malas prontas para o começo do ano letivo em Berkeley.

Ele estava passando pela vizinhança onde ela vivia com a mãe em Lima e deparou-se com Quinn guardando algumas malas em seu SUV. Ela parecia extremamente irritada com a proporção espaço x quantidade de bagagem e se esforçava para espremer sua mudança dentro do carro.

Sam diminuiu a velocidade e buzinou duas vezes. Quinn lhe dirigiu um olhar furioso que aos poucos se desanuviou quando ela percebeu que era ele.

O rapaz lembrava-se perfeitamente do momento em que ela lhe acenou animada, trajando uma camiseta baby look de Yale e shorts jeans. Ela parecia completamente diferente da Quinn Fabray, rainha do Baile de Formatura de McKinley High.

- Boa sorte! – gritou Sam da janela do seu carro.

- Boa sorte pra você também! – ela respondeu com um sorriso contagiante no rosto.

E eles nunca mais haviam se visto até então.

Desde que terminara seu namoro no ano passado e pedira transferência para a CCSU, Sam Evans estava tentando criar alguma coragem para reencontrar-se com Quinn Fabray.

Ela havia até mesmo comentado seu status quando ele informara, via Facebook, que estava de mudança para Connecticut. Ela simplesmente deixara um emoticon sorridente que Sam tentara ignorar por alguns meses, até que finalmente tomou coragem para lhe enviar um e-mail convidando-a para sair.

Quinn lembrava-se perfeitamente de estar sentada na sala de aula, aguardando pacientemente o professor Kennedy para mais uma lição de História da Arte 303. Ela estava tentando se distrair com uma partida de Paciência em seu _Macbook Air _quando viu um e-mail de ..gov chegando.

Uma sensação de borboletas no estômago a invadiu inesperadamente. Já fazia algum tempo desde que ela recebera algum e-mail dos seus colegas de colegial – isso é, com a exceção de Rachel que lhe enviava uma newsletter semanal contendo uma nova música que ela gravara e um diário extremamente detalhado de sua escalada para a fama em Nova Iorque.

_Q,_

_Como vão as coisas? Acho que você já deve saber que estou em Connecticut. Estou estudando na CCSU há alguns meses e estive pensando que talvez nós pudéssemos nos encontrar para beber algo. O que acha? Posso passar em New Haven quando você quiser._

_Bom dia pra vc! ;D_

_Sam_

Seus dedos trêmulos clicaram em responder e ela ansiosamente digitou:

_CLARO!_

Após pensar no quão infantil estava sendo, ela apagou os múltiplos pontos de exclamação e tentou redigir uma resposta matura e educada.

_Sammy,_

_É muito bom ouvir notícias suas após tantos anos. Aqui em Yale tudo vai bem. Estou ensaiando pesado para um musical sobre Maya Angelou em que eu sou uma das principais bailarinas...Mas acho que posso arranjar um tempinho pra vc. Conhece um bar/karaokê chamado Shirley Temple aqui em New Haven? Estou lá quase todo o sábado, é um ambiente bem moderno, acho que você vai gostar._

_Se quiser, podemos nos ver esse sábado...O que acha?_

_Beijos,_

_Quinn_

E lá estavam eles, ainda um tanto atordoados pelas tênues mudanças que seus corpos sofreram durante três anos, porém, finalmente reunidos.

Reunidos para uma nova etapa de suas vidas.


	2. Alguém Com Sorte

**Alguém Com Sorte**

LISTA DE PRIORIDADES DE QUINN FABRAY PARA A NOITE:

a) Manter o nível alcoólico da noite no mínimo possível – OK.

b) Não perguntar os motivos que levaram ao término do relacionamento de Sam com Mercedes – OK.

c) Sob nenhuma hipótese perguntar se ele quer cantar Lucky no karaokê com você – Bem...

Quinn nunca imaginara que teria uma noite como aquela novamente. Estar ao lado de Sam Evans trazia todo o tipo de memória agradável de sua adolescência à tona. Ela simplesmente adorava a maneira como ele se inclinava para perto dela toda vez que ria de suas piadas e comentários sarcásticos.

Ela pode notar que ele ainda usava o mesmo perfume da época do McKinley High: _Pour Homme_, Versace. Quinn lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter escolhido esse perfume para Sam durante o primeiro mês de namoro.

Talvez tenha sido o som da risada de Sam misturado com o aroma agradável de seu perfume – tudo isso somado a duas taças de licor de melancia e uma Budweiser – que a fez achar que a seguinte ideia era boa:

– Nós deveríamos cantar! – exclamou Quinn, após ouvir uma versão sofrível de The Way You Look Tonight , interpretada por uma garota que parecia uma Rachel Berry que não dera certo.

– Você está brincando? – perguntou Sam sem conseguir segurar a risada, porém, ao perceber que a expressão no rosto de Quinn havia se tornado um pouco mais rígida, ele parou imediatamente.

– Você ainda canta, não é? – perguntou Quinn nervosa – Eu canto o_tempo todo_.

– Nós deveríamos cantar – concordou Sam com um aceno de cabeça – Qual música você sugere?

_Não mencione Lucky. Não mencione Lucky. Não mencione Lucky..._– O cérebro de Quinn entrou em um mantra não programado.

Lucky era o tipo de música que Quinn Fabray tentava evitar a todo custo. Ela mudava de estação toda vez que a canção começava a tocar no rádio e se amaldiçoava silenciosamente quando se pegava cantando algum verso por descuido.

Era a mesma coisa quando ouvia Beth, em uma dessas estações de rock antigo ou quando alguém resolvia fazer uma versão acústica de You're Having My Baby, nas festas de fraternidade em Yale.

_Músicas sobre ex-namorados devem ser_ evitadas – era a lei mais importante no Manual de Quinn Fabray de como viver a vida – _Principalmente se você estiver bêbada._

Ela ainda tinha uma memória muito vaga de ter deixado uma mensagem na caixa postal de Puckerman, cantando Papa Don't Preach da Madonna, e prometera evitar que momentos como aquele se repetissem.

– Nós deveríamos cantar Highway to Hell – sugeriu Quinn ao deparar-se com um rapaz usando uma camiseta do AC/DC por baixo de um colete prateado – É uma boa música.

– Você _sabe_ cantar Highway to Hell? – indagou Sam arqueando as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa.

– _Living easy, living free, season ticket, na na na, way ride.__Ask nothing, leave me be, na na na na, I'm on the highway to hell..._ – Quinn tentou manter o rosto sério durante toda canção, porém, ao perceber que nada do que ela estava cantando fazia muito sentido, acabou entregando-se ao riso.

– Eu sabia! – disse Sam rindo – Nós deveríamos cantar Lucky.

_Droga. Droga. Droga. Droga..._ – O cérebro de Quinn Fabray explodiu em um novo mantra.

– Afinal, é nossa música – acrescentou quando viu que Quinn não dissera nada e somente tinha uma expressão de princípio de AVC no rosto.

– Claro! – concordou Quinn tentando se recompor – É nossa música – ela pegou o pedaço de papel mais próximo, procurou por uma caneta em sua bolsa e anotou o nome da música.

Sam a observou com certa nostalgia. Havia se esquecido completamente que Quinn colocava a língua para fora toda vez que estava muito concentrada escrevendo. Era uma das pequenas coisas que ele amava nela – e que ela simplesmente odiava.

Trocar a ensolarada Califórnia por Connecticut era uma daquelas ideias que parece completamente errada. Seus amigos em Berkeley tentaram convencê-lo a ficar: o sol, o time de futebol, as praias...e praticamente todo ser humano do sexo feminino que estava em polvorosa desde que soubera que ele e Mercedes eram passado.

E mesmo assim, lá estava ele, prestes a fazer um dueto com sua ex-namorada de colégio.

_A mesma ex-namorada que o havia traído_ – uma voz, estranhamente parecida com a de Mercedes – o lembrou desse pequeno fato.

_Acontece. Mercedes traiu Shane comigo. Eu trai Mercedes naquela festa do ZBZ. É a vida..._ – argumentou a voz da razão de Sam.

_Você gosta dela, não é? Oras, eu já deveria ter previsto isso há muito tempo..._

_Não gosto! Quer dizer, ela é minha amiga..._

_Como se você não estivesse pensando em "outras coisas com ela" a noite toda, francamente..._

_–_ Tudo certo – informou Quinn sentando-se novamente ao lado dele – Já entreguei nossa música para o DJ e nós somos os próximos.

Sam levantou sua long neck no ar:

– Um brinde em nome da nossa amizade...e boas músicas? – propôs Sam.

– Um brinde – concordou Quinn levantando sua Budweiser.

Enquanto ambos brindavam o novo futuro à sua frente, um garoto japonês precisou ser retirado do palco bem no meio de sua dramática interpretação de Someone Like You. Aparentemente, ele dedicara a canção para uma garota acompanhada e os seguranças estavam tendo muito trabalho em manter o namorado sentado em seu lugar.

– E agora, cantando Lucky...Quinn Fabray e Sam Evans – anunciou o DJ.

Quinn pretendia se formar em Artes Dramáticas, o que significa que ela passava muito tempo no palco – na maior parte do tempo, contracenando com rapazes cuja adoração pela Bernadette Peters era assustadora.

Estar em um palco com Sam era uma história completamente diferente.

Ele parecia tão encantador com aqueles holofotes virados para ele. Quinn sentiu-se uma Princesa da Disney no momento em que ele ofereceu sua mão para ajudá-la a subir no palco.

_É isso_, pensou Quinn, _Preciso parar de beber antes que eu comece a cantar Um Mundo Ideal._

Aparentemente, todas as portadoras do cromossomo XY – e sinceramente, alguns portadores do cromossomo XX – pararam qualquer atividade em que estivessem engajados, para observar a performance do rapaz com jaqueta de couro, que acabara de subir no palco.

Quinn precisou olhar para o outro lado ao ver que uma garota loira, portadora de todo silicone do mundo, havia se posicionado estrategicamente na linha de visão de Sam.

– Ei! – Sam chamou sua atenção e lhe entregou o microfone – Lor menari.

– Nga lor –respondeu Quinn pegando o microfone.

O queixo de Sam deslocou-se em um ângulo estranho. Quinn Fabray havia acabado de falar que ele era bonito...Em Na'Vi?

– Eu tive tempo para assistir Avatar – comentou Quinn, enquanto os primeiros acordes de Lucky começavam a se espalhar pelo recinto.

Sam Evans sorriu. Repentinamente a Califórnia, Berkeley e toda a vida que ele havia deixado para trás não pareciam tão relevantes.

– _Do you hear me, I'm talking to you..._

Quinn suspirou profundamente antes de acompanhá-lo. Se sua regra sobre músicas e ex-namorados estivesse certa, aquela ainda seria uma longa noite.


	3. Alguém Na Chuva

**Alguém Na Chuva**

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, Lucky to be coming home someday…_

O bar foi tomado por aplausos entusiasmados. Era tão raro ter dois cantores que não soavam como almas penadas e torturadas no Shirley Temple, que a pequena apresentação de Sam e Quinn foi suficiente para causar uma comoção entre os presentes.

Quinn parecia resplandecente. Sam não podia deixar de notar que não a via sorrindo assim desde quando ela anunciara para todos que havia sido aceita em Yale. Tal constatação fez com que seu coração fosse tomado por uma sensação agradável de ternura e sem pensar muito, ele segurou a mão da garota enquanto desciam do palco.

Ele certamente esperava alguma ação de rejeição automática por conta dela, pois tão logo percebeu o que havia feito, tratou de soltar sua mão. Quinn o encarou com um misto de diversão e confusão no rosto, enquanto ambos voltavam para seus lugares.

– Eu havia me esquecido o quanto você canta bem – comentou Quinn animada – Sua voz está ainda mais bonita, se é que isso é possível...

– Você também estava muito bem – Sam tentou retribuir o elogio, porém, tinha certeza que estava ruborizado demais para ser levado a sério.

Quinn voltou a se sentar, sentindo que o mundo a sua volta repentinamente parecia mais _brilhante_. Ela ainda tinha sérias dúvidas se tal sensação era causada pela presença de Sam Evans ou por toda aquela cerveja que ela consumira na última hora.

Lá estava ela, uma adulta aproveitando seu final de semana ao lado de um rapaz de sua idade, sem se preocupar com a possibilidade de alguma foto vazar no blog de Jacob Ben Israel no dia seguinte. Não havia nenhum drama ali. Santana, Mercedes e até mesmo Finn pareciam imagens de vidas passadas.

Ela podia sentir uma conexão com Sam. Não era nada como o que ela sentia pelos seus flertes em Yale. Deus, ela nem ao menos tinha certeza se os garotos de Artes Dramáticas eram homossexuais ou heterossexuais que tinham um ótimo bronzeado e possuíam toda a discografia da era Disco em seus iPods.

Seja lá o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Sam, Quinn realmente precisava daquilo em sua vida com mais frequência.

– Nós deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes – comentou Quinn pensativa.

– Cantar? – indagou Sam, deixando um sorriso bobo tomar conta de seus lábios.

– Sair juntos – respondeu Quinn e no instante seguinte arrependeu-se de ter expressado tal pensamento em voz alta.

Ela nunca fora do tipo de garota que convidava os homens para sair. Era sempre tão simples: Quinn só precisava passar na frente deles e lançar um sorriso tímido na direção de seu pretendente e _voilà_, ela tinha um encontro.

Era a primeira vez em que ela exteriorizava sua vontade de estar com alguém. E esse alguém era justamente Sam Evans.

– Eu acho ótimo – concordou Sam, para o alívio de uma Quinn Fabray muito aflita – Eu não tenho muitos amigos em Connecticut.

_Amigos_ em Connecticut? Quinn sentiu sua pressão cair vertiginosamente. Aquilo não era um encontro. Eles simplesmente eram dois amigos em um bar. Sam havia acabado de sair de um relacionamento de quase três anos com Mercedes Jones...Era um pouco óbvio que ele não tinha nenhum interesse em se reconectar amorosamente com Quinn.

Quem em sã consciência gostaria de se reaproximar dela? O jeito que ela simplesmente pisoteara em cada um de seus namorados de colégio era imperdoável.

Sam nunca mais ia querer nada com ela.

– Q, você está bem? – perguntou Sam preocupado, ao ver que a cor no rosto da garota parecia se esvair aos poucos.

– Eu acho que te interpretei mal – disse Quinn sentindo-se desolada – Isso é um erro.

– Quinn? – porém, ela já não estava prestando atenção em Sam. Levantou-se do banquinho e apanhou sua bolsa rapidamente – Do que você está falando?

– Eu deveria me concentrar na minha peça! – exclamou Quinn parecendo irritada consigo mesmo – Não posso perder meu tempo com ilusões.

Sam a observou confuso. Ele sempre tivera certa dificuldade para interpretar os sentimentos de Quinn. Entretanto, no momento em que seus olhos castanhos se encheram de lágrimas, ele compreendeu que seja lá o que ele houvesse dito, havia machucado.

– Adeus, Sam – disse Quinn e sem coragem de encará-lo novamente, encaminhou-se para a saída.

Ela já havia passado por isso antes. Se iludir com a perspectiva de ter um namorado sempre fora um atraso de vida. Quinn sentia-se tão infantil por ter pensado que Sam talvez tivesse voltado a ter sentimentos por ela.

Como se ela fosse a melhor coisa que acontecera na vida dele. Como se o motivo para ele ter se mudado para cá fosse ela.

_Foi a música,_pensou a garota enquanto passava seu cartão de crédito na máquina, _Estou musicalmente amaldiçoada pelo resto dos meus dias._

Antes de sair do bar, ela deu uma última olhada para o local onde deixara Sam, porém, após notar que não havia nem sinal dele, Quinn resolveu que precisava partir.

E isso teria sido muito mais fácil se não estivesse caindo uma tempestade torrencial lá fora.

Quinn soltou um muxoxo desanimado ao constatar que precisaria caminhar – sem guarda-chuva – até seu loft no meio da chuva.

Isso provavelmente estragaria seu cabelo, maquiagem e sapato, mas ficar ali parada e esperar Sam Evans sair acompanhado da vaca leiteira loira, simplesmente não era uma opção válida.

Quinn juntou o tantinho de dignidade que se escondia em algum lugar dela e começou sua caminhada de três quarteirões até o prédio em que vivia.

Quando ela já havia ao menos vencido o primeiro quarteirão, ela ouviu uma voz conhecida gritando seu nome há certa distância:

– QUINN! – ela virou-se incrédula para encarar Sam, correndo em sua direção no meio da chuva.

– Deus, não, por favor – gemeu Quinn, parando de caminhar para que o garoto tivesse uma chance de alcançá-la.

– Quinn... – Quando Sam finalmente chegou até ela, arfava feito um gato nervoso. Ele definitivamente precisava voltar a praticar esportes.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou irritada – Eu sou uma idiota! – exclamou antes que ele tivesse tempo para responder apropriadamente – Não sei por qual motivo acreditei que esse fosse um encontro...

– Quinn... – chamou Sam novamente, o ar ainda lhe faltava nos pulmões.

– Eu sou patética! – as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Quinn, fato que era quase imperceptível na chuva – Eu vivo em um mundo de ilusão. Fico esperando por um príncipe encantado que nunca chegará...Ele nunca chega para garotas como eu. Tudo que eu queria era um pouco do que a Rachel tem com o Finn. Eu não tenho ninguém.

– Quinn! – interrompeu Sam levantando a voz – Será que você pode deixar de ser tão...Menina e parar de pressupor as coisas antes de conversar comigo?

Quinn o encarou assustada. Nunca havia visto Sam levantar a voz daquele jeito em toda sua vida.

– Isso é um encontro – afirmou Sam tentando manter a voz em um tom mais aceitável – E eu não correria atrás de você no meio dessa chuva...Ou melhor, eu nem ao menos teria saído de New Britain, se achasse que isso não era um encontro.

– Você está falando sério? – indagou Quinn, repentinamente sentindo-se patética de verdade.

Porém, Sam não a respondeu. Ele estava ocupado demais estudando os olhos cor de avelã de Quinn Fabray. Sem ao menos perceber, ele estava tão próximo dela que podia sentir sua respiração quente se confundido com a dele em meio a chuva.

Esse era um daqueles momentos que nenhuma garota esquecia. O momento em que o objeto de sua afeição, envolve seus braços em sua cintura e inclina a cabeça, fazendo com que seus narizes se esbarrem por um momento.

Quinn Fabray fechou seus olhos e Sam sabia que aquele era a hora em que ele deveria beijá-la.

E fora um daqueles beijos que ambos se lembrariam pelo resto de suas vidas. Tão prazeroso e majestoso, que parecia ter sido orquestrado pelo destino.

Quinn sabia que seu destino era ficar com Sam.

Talvez essa certeza que ela sentira, explicasse o que ocorreu a seguir. Todavia, Quinn nunca teria certeza completa dos motivos que lhe levaram a dizer isso:

– Você quer subir até meu loft? – perguntou após o término do beijo.

Sam sorriu e segurou novamente a mão da garota.

Dessa vez, ele não a soltou.


	4. Alguém Com As Malas

**Alguém Com As Malas**

Quinn deixou que o sol invadisse seu campo de visão vagarosamente. Suas pálpebras pareciam pesar o dobro do normal e uma preguiça sem precedentes parecia tomar seu corpo como refém. Ela só queria ignorar a chegada da manhã e continuar deitada na sua cama por todo tempo que pudesse.

O fato de Sam Evans estar adormecido ao seu lado, pés entrelaçados entre os seus e braços ao redor de sua cintura, tinha uma grande influência na falta de vontade que ela sentia em se mexer.

Tudo era tão perfeito e digno de um devaneio, que ela nem ao menos se abalara quando ouviu a porta de seu loft se abrindo ruidosamente.

– Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinie! – os olhos de Quinn arregalaram-se no momento em que aquela voz ecoou por todos os cantos – Quinn, cheguei!

_Que dia é hoje?,_pensou Quinn alarmada, _Não pode ser. Eu estou sonhando, isso é um sonho._

– Quinn, você ainda está dormindo? – perguntou a dona da voz – Estou subindo.

Ela não estava esperando-a até segunda-feira. Quinn sempre praticava leitura dinâmica com os longos e entusiasmados e-mails que recebia da garota, porém, poderia jurar que ela havia dito que vinha somente no dia de estreia da peça.

Mas ela era a única que possuía a chave de seu loft – era seu contato de emergência – e também, ninguém mais que ela conhecia tinha a voz tão aguda, capaz de atingir um A5 e estourar qualquer vidro que estivesse por perto.

– Quinn? – um sonolento Sam Evans perguntou – Você também ouviu a voz da Rachel Berry?

– Você está decente? Finn está descarregando as malas e...Opa! – Rachel parou abruptamente ao chegar no mezanino e deparar-se com Quinn e Sam juntos na cama.

Quinn sentou-se o mais ereta possível, enrolando-se de qualquer jeito nos lençóis. Sam caçou o travesseiro mais próximo em uma tentativa quase fracassada de esconder suas partes íntimas.

– Oi, Rachel! – cumprimentou Sam sem graça – É um prazer vê-la.

– Ótima escolha de palavras, Sam – sussurrou Quinn revirando os olhos dentro das órbitas – Rachel, eu pensei que você só viria amanhã? – completou virando-se para a garota que tinha os olhos focados nas roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

– Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa – murmurou Rachel completamente atônita – Olá, Sam!

– Quinn! – Finn havia acabado de entrar no loft segurando duas malas nas mãos. Talvez por ser mais alto que Rachel, ele enxergou imediatamente a situação que estava ocorrendo no mezanino e virou-se em choque para encarar a parede – Hum, desculpem.

– Está tudo bem – disse Quinn tentando apaziguar a situação constrangedora – Vocês realmente não tinham como adivinhar...

– Er...olá, Sam! – cumprimentou Finn ainda virado de costas.

– E aí? – murmurou Sam em resposta.

– Finn e eu vamos tomar um café – disse Rachel ao perceber que não havia maneira certa de sair daquela situação – No Starbucks ali...

– Eu sei onde fica – interrompeu Quinn – Encontro vocês lá.

– Ok – concordou Rachel – Tchau, pessoal!

Quinn e Sam acompanharam Rachel e Finn com os olhos, até que ambos finalmente deixassem o loft. Quando eles saíram, Quinn sentia-se mortificada demais para falar algo que fizesse sentido, portanto, preferiu ficar quieta.

Sam, por sua vez, começou a rir como nunca em sua vida.

– Você acha isso engraçado? – perguntou Quinn indignada.

– Você tem certeza que viu a cara que Finn fez na hora em que olhou pra cima? Foi como se alguém tivesse derramado sopa quente no rosto dele ou algo...

Quinn abriu um sorriso tímido.

– Eu sinceramente me preocupei com a saúde de Rachel – disse Quinn deixando um sorriso acanhado tomar conta de seu rosto.

– Ei – chamou Sam aproximando-se dela –A noite foi muito _especial_.

– Para mim também – confessou Quinn

– Posso vir aqui amanhã? Sei que não fui convidado, mas queria muito ver sua estreia na peça.

– Mesmo? – perguntou Quinn animada.

– É claro – confirmou Sam – Eu não perderia por nada.

Quinn aproximou-se do rapaz e lhe deu um beijo tímido na bochecha. Sam a puxou delicadamente pelo braço, fazendo com que ela voltasse a se deitar na cama.

– Acho que Rachel e Finn podem esperar uns minutinhos mais – disse Sam, segundos antes de envolver a garota em um beijo apaixonado e caloroso.

* * *

><p>De todos os membros do New Directions, Rachel Berry geralmente figurava na última posição da lista de <em>Melhores Amigos<em> de Quinn Fabray.

Isso é, até o acidente.

Desgraças são capazes de unir até mesmo os pares mais improváveis. Quinn lembrava-se perfeitamente, com gratidão, tudo o que Rachel havia feito por ela durante os meses que ela estava em recuperação. Visitá-la diariamente no hospital – e cantar uma música diferente a cada dia para "levantar seu espírito", levá-la para a fisioterapia às terças – quando sua mãe tinha que fazer hora extra no trabalho, empurrar a cadeira de rodas pelo refeitório, obrigá-la a fazer seus exercícios e etc... Porém, o mais importante é que Rachel nunca a havia deixado perder as esperanças de que ela voltaria a andar, dançar e que poderia se apresentar novamente.

E isso é algo que une duas pessoas por uma eternidade. Aquele que é responsável por fazê-lo voltar a sonhar e acreditar, estará intrinsecamente ligado a você pelo restante de sua vida.

Quando as garotas mudaram-se para iniciar o ano letivo nas respectivas faculdades, Rachel fez questão de manter contato com Quinn. Elas trocavam e-mails semanalmente e sempre que podia, Rachel dirigia até New Haven para ver uma de suas melhores amigas.

Rachel estava sentada em um canto do Starbucks, os dedos passando nervosamente pela tela de seu iPhone, enquanto se dopava com uma dose cavalar de cafeína.

– Onde está Finn? – perguntou Quinn enquanto sentava-se de fronte à garota.

– Ele precisou fazer algumas coisas – disse Rachel sem retirar os olhos do aparelho de celular - Mas sinceramente, eu acho que ele foi tentar lavar os olhos com detergente ou algo parecido...

– Rachel – Quinn inspirou profundamente, tentando lembrar-se das aulas de Yoga para manter-se calma e equilibrada durante aquela conversa.

– Me desculpe, Quinn – disse Rachel, porém, algo no seu tom dizia que o fato de Finn e Rachel terem adentrado o loft da garota sem bater antes, não seria o tópico principal dessa conversa – Eu nunca imaginaria que você estava com um cara...E principalmente com Sam Evans.

Rachel estava visivelmente ferida por não ter sido informada do suposto relacionamento entre Sam e Quinn.

– Rachel, simplesmente _aconteceu_– disse Quinn dando bastante ênfase ao acaso.

– Aparentemente, tudo simplesmente _acontece_com você – disparou Rachel – Pensei que você havia se comprometido a esperar o cara certo antes de fazer sexo novamente.

– Sam é o cara certo – afirmou – Nós somos perfeitos um para o outro.

– Sério? – indagou Rachel em um tom carregado de sarcasmo – Há quanto tempo vocês estão saindo juntos? O que você sabe sobre a vida dele durante esses três anos em que não se falaram?

Quinn emudeceu e abaixou a cabeça em um silêncio constrangido. Era verdade, ela não sabia de nada que havia acontecido com Sam durante os últimos anos.

– Você ainda mantém contato com a Mercedes, não? – perguntou Quinn repentinamente – O que aconteceu com eles?

Rachel mexeu-se em seu lugar, aparentemente desconfortável com o questionamento.

– Quinn, eu não faço ideia de qual é seu lance com o Sam, mas acho que ele deve lhe contar – respondeu em tom soturno.

– Nós não temos um _lance_ – retrucou Quinn ofendida.

– Olha, eu realmente gosto de Sam – disse Rachel tentando consertar – E ninguém mais do que você merece o cara certo, Quinn. Eu só não quero que ele te magoe ou te machuque. Você já teve que aturar muito dos homens que passaram pela sua vida.

– Eu sei – concordou Quinn – É que eu realmente acredito que Sam e eu temos uma chance de fazer isso funcionar. Nós não somos mais crianças...

– Sim – concordou Rachel segurando a mão da amiga – Eu quero muito que tudo dê certo.

– Obrigada, Rachel – agradeceu abrindo um sorriso tímido.

– Muito bem, agora que nós já passamos pelo sermão necessário, está na hora de você me dar alguns detalhes sórdidos, antes que Finn chegue – disse Rachel dando uma guinada no humor e parecendo incrivelmente entusiasmada.

– Rachel – Quinn não conseguiu esconder a vontade de rir da animação da garota.

– Ah, espere! – disse pegando novamente seu iPhone – Vamos fazer uma conferência com Kurt em Nova Iorque. Quero só ver quando você contar pra ele. Deus, ele vai morrer!

Quinn estava grata. Pela primeira vez ela tinha a vida que sempre desejara: o teatro, os amigos e o garoto.

Ela sentia-se amada.


	5. Alguém Com Amor Fervoroso

**Alguém Com Amor Fervoroso**

A tela do Blackberry de Quinn piscou algumas vezes, acompanhado das primeiras notas de _Blackbird_ dos The Beatles, indicando que ela havia recebido uma nova mensagem de texto.

_Estou com saudades. Como estão as coisas com Finn e Rachel? – Sam_

A garota sorriu com ternura para a tela inanimada à sua frente. Então era assim que alguém se sentia quando recebia um SMS da pessoa amada? Era como se os passarinhos de Blackbird continuassem a canção em sua cabeça.

_Bem. Finn ainda ñ consegue falar comigo sem parecer um rabanete. Rachel falou pra ele crescer e aceitar que eu tenho uma vida sexual ativa. Estou bem assustada. E com saudades tb =) – Quinn_

_Estarei aí amanhã e te salvarei =) – Sam_

_Por favor? Juro que vi o Finn andando no andar debaixo com a minha bíblia em mãos. Acho que vou ouvir um sermão em breve. – Quinn_

_Aguente firme. Eu geralmente imagino a pessoa que está me dando um sermão como um dos bonecos da Vila Sésamo. Torna tudo mais suportável... – Sam_

_Você é adorável ^_^ – Quinn_

_E você é a mulher mais encantadora que eu conheço. Boa noite! –Sam_

Quinn suspirou, colocando o celular de lado. Ela realmente sentia saudades de Sam naquele momento. Era como se ela ainda pudesse sentir a fragrância de _Pour Homme_ em seu travesseiro.

Ela precisava fazer com que aquele_lance_ florescesse em um relacionamento. A conversa que tivera mais cedo com Rachel, ainda ecoava ruidosamente em sua cabeça. Será que ela realmente havia apressado as coisas?

Quinn tinha uma política muito restrita quanto a relações sexuais e tal política poderia ser resumida em: não as tenha.

Ela lia em revistas femininas sobre os desejos sexuais das mulheres e sentia-se tão estranha por não desejar contato íntimo com ninguém. Sempre evitava as rodinhas de garotas em Yale, quando o assunto começava a ficar mais _picante_.

O que ela poderia acrescentar sobre o assunto? A comovente história de como ela havia perdido a virgindade com o melhor amigo do cara que até então, era seu namorado? Ou quem sabe, ela poderia entreter os ouvintes com minuciosas descrições de seus enjoos matinais, desejos estranhos e cremes para estrias?

Quinn simplesmente havia se convencido que não era uma garota sexual, como Samantha de Sex and the City. Obviamente, ela sabia que em algum momento teria vontade de ter relações com um rapaz. E naquele momento ela saberia que tinha encontrado a pessoa certa.

E ela estava incrivelmente feliz que esse rapaz fosse Sam.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, Quinn acordou com o barulho excessivamente alto de seu liquidificador. Ela nem ao menos precisou sair da cama para saber que Rachel Berry estava preparando sua <em>Vitamina da Motivação<em> matinal.

Ela fazia Quinn engolir aquela gororoba toda vez que um dia especial se aproximava. E aquele era o dia em que ela estrearia em sua primeira peça de teatro em Yale.

Já havia feito pontas e participações em outras peças, porém, elas nunca tiveram um público de verdade. O musical sobre Maya Angelou era a primeira apresentação que Quinn faria para uma platéia de verdade – que não incluía apenas os outros estudantes de Artes Dramáticas e alguns calouros tentando procurar uma desculpa para cabular a aula de Antropologia 101.

Ela era uma das bailarinas principais – seu nome até parecia nos créditos – e também fazia parte do coro. Havia trabalhado tão arduamente para aquele momento e estava tão feliz, que nem ao menos se importou quando Rachel a obrigou a virar um grande copo de vitamina.

– Hoje é seu dia de brilhar, Quinn! – exclamou Rachel animada. Ela adorava a ideia de ter uma amiga tão envolvida em artes assim como ela.

Por um acaso, a carreira de Rachel ia muito bem. No ano anterior, ela havia ganhado um pequeno papel em uma produção da Broadway e desde então, ela se considerava uma espécie de guru dos musicais.

– Obrigada, Rachel – agradeceu Quinn pela gentileza de ser agraciada com vitamina na cama.

– Kurt me mandou um SMS, ele conseguiu convencer Blaine a acompanhá-lo em sua estreia – disse Rachel sentando-se ao pé da cama de Quinn – Eles estão dirigindo para New Haven.

– Que ótimo! – disse Quinn. Da mesma forma que ela inesperadamente havia se conectado com Rachel, também havia desenvolvido certo carinho por Kurt.

– Finn acordou mais cedo para comprar flores pra você – confidenciou Rachel – Ele está há uma meia hora procurando uma floricultura que tenha gardênias. Aparentemente, são flores bem populares aqui em New Haven, porque ele simplesmente não consegue encontrar...

– Uau! – exclamou Quinn admirada – Eu estou tão feliz por vocês estarem aqui.

A expressão no rosto de Rachel alternou entre admirada e chorosa antes que ela simplesmente atacasse Quinn com um abraço de urso, quase a jogando para fora da própria cama.

– Aliás, Sam ligou – comentou Rachel casualmente – Ele vai chegar depois do almoço.

Quinn nem ao menos tivera tempo de esboçar um comentário ou uma reação de felicidade, pois seu celular começou a vibrar ao som de _Art Bitch_ do CSS, o que era um sinal de que Jean Luc, o jovem prodígio e diretor do musical, já estava acordado e lhe incomodando como sempre.

Quando Rachel finalmente a convencera a atendê-lo, com algum papo sobre como ignorar o diretor da peça em que ela estrelaria era uma péssima escolha, Jean Luc gritou algumas coisas com um sotaque francês incompreensível e finalizou ordenando que ela arrastasse seu _derrière_da cama e fosse para o teatro ensaiar.

Mas nem o gosto horrendo da Vitamina Motivacional perdurando em suas papilas gustativas até o momento ou o péssimo humor de Jean Luc podiam destruir a felicidade de Quinn Fabray.

Aquele seria o melhor dia de sua vida.

* * *

><p>Sam Evans odiava dirigir com sono. Havia se revirado a noite toda tentando encontrar uma posição confortável para dormir. De alguma forma, ele havia se acostumado com Quinn na mesma cama e a ausência dela, o incomodava ao ponto de causar insônia.<p>

Mas ele precisava estar lá por ela.

Queria mostrar que era digno de confiança e da afeição dela. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que Rachel Berry havia dito _algo_para Quinn. Ela era muito próxima a Mercedes e obviamente havia tomado partido da garota após o término conturbado do relacionamento.

Somente o pensamento de Rachel construindo a caveira dele para Quinn o deixava nauseado.

Ele queria dar alguma explicação de suas ações passadas para Quinn, porém, ela não havia comentado nada sobre o assunto e até mesmo parecia bem amorosa durante a troca de mensagens na noite passada.

Então, Sam resolveu ficar calado. Aquilo era passado e não deveria se tornar um empecilho em seu futuro relacionamento com Quinn.

Quer dizer, ele precisava fazer com que aquela noite terminasse em um relacionamento.

Entretanto, o pensamento de que Quinn, talvez o tivesse usado somente para sexo não parava de atormentar seus pensamentos românticos. Todavia, lá estava ele, todo aparvalhado dirigindo 54km só para ver uma garota que provavelmente não se importava com sua existência. Não é como se a Rainha do Gelo não tivesse pisado em seus sentimentos antes.

Mas ela parecia tão mudada e madura que ele simplesmente se recusava a acreditar em qualquer uma de suas próprias teorias malucas.

Fazia muito tempo que uma garota não o deixava tão empolgado. A última garota que o fizera sentir como um Hércules capaz de realizar qualquer proeza fora a própria Quinn, no momento em que seus olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez durante um ensaio do Glee Club.

Enquanto ele estava parado em um sinal vermelho, reparou que a tela do seu celular estava acessa e resolveu pegá-lo para checar suas mensagens. Curiosamente, havia uma única SMS, e o remetente era Rachel Berry (o que o pegou completamente de surpresa, já que ele pensava que a garota não tinha mais seu número). Sam clicou em_Ler_ um pouco incerto se realmente queria saber o conteúdo:

_Acho melhor você comprar flores para Quinn hoje! Mas só para deixar claro que Finn e eu já compramos gardênias, então procure algum outro tipo de flor – Rachel_

Sam riu. Era quase como se ele pudesse ouvir o tom ameaçador de Rachel Berry em sua mente. Ele olhou de esguelha para o banco traseiro de seu carro, enquanto digitava a resposta:

_Eu acho que ela ficará feliz com a minha escolha de flores! – Sam_

Ele olhou novamente para o buquê de tulipas vermelhas no banco de trás.

As flores significavam amor fervoroso.

E era exatamente isso que ele sentia por Quinn Fabray.


	6. Alguém Com Um Passado Negro

**Alguém Com Um Passado Negro**

Kurt Hummel espirrou uma dose exorbitante de laquê no penteado de Quinn, no intuito de fixá-lo melhor, porém, por muito pouco não matou a bailarina principal da noite por inalar uma quantidade sobrenatural de produto de beleza.

– Está ótimo, Kurt! – exclamou Quinn em meio à tosse causada pelo laquê.

Kurt a observou com um olhar inquisitivo. Já havia uma hora que eles estavam trancados no banheiro de Quinn e ele simplesmente não parecia satisfeito com nenhuma de suas criações – como ele se referia aos penteados.

Kurt desenvolvera certa paixão por inventar penteados sofisticados. Ele havia feito o cabelo de Rachel durante o mês em que ela se apresentou na Broadway e a garota insistia que esse fator fora essencial para o sucesso e aperfeiçoamento de seu personagem.

Portanto, seria um crime inafiançável se Quinn negasse a ajuda de Kurt pra se arrumar para a grande noite. E ele levava seu trabalho tão a sério que nem ao menos a deixara sair do banheiro, quando Finn bateu à porta para avisar que Sam havia chegado.

– Só um minutinho, Kurt – implorou Quinn.

– Sam pode esperar – insistiu – Você precisa estar concentrada e linda de morrer. Isso é bem mais importante.

Ele estava certo. Não deveria haver nada mais importante do que a peça de teatro para Quinn, porém, aquelas borboletas batendo suas pequenas asinhas em seu estômago a distraiam de tudo.

– Você parece a Elke Sommer – admirou Kurt mostrando para a própria Quinn o resultado final de sua criação no espelho – Tem toda uma _vibe_ de _pin-up vintage_ em você.

Quinn sorriu. Ela não fazia ideia de quem era a Elke Sommer, mas aceitou o comentário de Kurt como um elogio.

– Será que eu posso ver o Sammy agora? – perguntou Quinn, ela nem ao menos sabia, porém, suas pupilas dilatavam só de pronunciar o nome dele.

– Não antes que possamos conversar sobre isso – disse Kurt deixando o laquê na pia – Eu quase não entendi nada no telefone com os gritos animados de Rachel ao fundo.

– Nós saímos e bem, dormimos juntos – resumiu Quinn.

– Q, você tem certeza do que está fazendo? – Kurt, tal como Rachel, fazia parte do Esquadrão Virgindade que preferia que a garota continuasse completamente abstêmia.

– Eu _gosto_ dele, Kurt – declarou na defensiva – Eu não entendo o motivo pelo qual vocês duvidam tanto de Sam.

Kurt calou-se e Quinn entendeu imediatamente o motivo: Mercedes. Rachel e Kurt eram os melhores amigos de Mercedes e havia algo nessa história que simplesmente estava sendo ocultado de Quinn.

E ela irritou-se.

– Se nenhum de vocês quer me contar, vou perguntar diretamente pra ele – anunciou Quinn deixando sua irritação transparecer.

Parecia um pouco cedo para fazer questionamentos sobre relacionamentos anteriores, mas tratava-se de Sam Evans. A própria Quinn fora um de seus relacionamentos anteriores, não poderia ser tão errado assim querer saber o que havia acontecido com Mercedes.

Mas no momento em que Quinn se deparou com Sam, parado no espaço que era destinado para sua sala de estar, com um buquê de tulipas vermelhas na mão, sua mente simplesmente se desligou e os pensamentos negativos a abandonaram.

Era como se ela tivesse sido invadida por uma onda quente de amor. Ela nunca se sentira assim pela simples visão de alguém.

– Ei – disse Quinn a título de cumprimento. Ela podia sentir suas mãos tremerem.

– Uau, você consegue ficar ainda mais bonita? – perguntou Sam admirado.

Quinn realmente estava deslumbrante. Ela já usava o primeiro figurino da noite, que era uma saia preta e rodada até os joelhos e uma blusa de lantejoulas verdes. Seus olhos pareciam soltar faíscas quando em contraste com o brilho da roupa. Kurt havia caprichado no coque banana em sua cabeça.

Ela nem ao menos notara, porém, Rachel, Finn e Blaine a admiravam com um misto de admiração e espanto. Vê-la daquele jeito era como encarar o fantasma de Grace Kelly.

– Obrigada! – agradeceu Quinn, correndo para os braços do garoto.

Sam a abraçou forte, tomando o devido cuidado para não desmanchar nenhum pedaço de seu figurino. No momento em que ele a beijou, Quinn poderia jurar que ouvira Blaine – só podia ser ele – prender a respiração.

– Vim desejar que você quebre a perna – disse Sam entregando o buquê para Quinn.

– Tulipas – observou Quinn cheirando as flores – Obrigada, é muito atencioso de sua parte.

– Quinn, sem querer ser aquela que interrompe o momento romântico, mas acho que você realmente precisa ir para o teatro – disse Rachel nervosa – Jean Luc já prometeu ir todo Nina Sayers pra cima de você. Não vamos dar nenhum motivo...

– Ok, Rachel – interrompeu Quinn – Nós podemos ir para o teatro.

No momento de fazer a divisão dos carros, Quinn insistiu para ser deixada sozinha com Sam, apesar de Rachel e Kurt insistirem para que ela fosse com eles para que pudessem lhe dar algumas dicas para o palco.

Quinn simplesmente os ignorara e entrara no carro de Sam, fechando o pino da porta do passageiro. Sam tentou acalmar o animo dos dois e quando eles finalmente se deram por vencidos, juntou-se à Quinn no carro.

– Kurt pediu para você controlar a sua respiração. Como em um parto – disse Sam confuso enquanto ligava o carro.

– Se eu tivesse que ouvir os dois falando sobre truques de respiração durante 15 minutos, acho que ia acabar pulando do carro em movimentou – observou Quinn distraída por uma lantejoula que parecia estar escapulindo de sua blusa.

– Você está realmente muito bonita – disse Sam inclinando-se para lhe dar um beijo na testa. Isso pareceu reacender a memória adormecida de Quinn.

– Sam, tem algo que eu quero te perguntar – disse Quinn rapidamente, com medo que a coragem se esvaísse.

Ela simplesmente precisava saber. E se Sam tivesse virado um mulherengo nesse meio tempo e tivesse traído a Mercedes centenas de vezes? Quinn não se sentia em posição para julgar nada, porém, simplesmente precisava saber a verdade.

– Você e Mercedes...o que aconteceu? – perguntou incerta, tentando evitar deliberadamente olhar diretamente para o rapaz.

– Ah, isso – uma onda de desanimo invadiu Sam. Ele pensou que poderia evitar esse assunto até que ela estivesse completamente apaixonada por ele.

– Eu não quero me intrometer – justificou Quinn – Mas eu realmente estou curiosa. Rachel e Kurt agem como se você a houvesse matado e escondido seu corpo em uma mala.

Sam respirou profundamente. Aquela era a hora da verdade. Quinn saberia o bastardo em que ele havia se transformado e nunca mais se falariam.

Então ele contou a Mercedes havia engravidado no ano passado e principalmente como ele havia se apavorado e simplesmente sumido por uma semana.

Em nenhum momento Sam tentou se isentar da culpa, muito pelo contrário, ele continuava a repetir que havia sido infantil e egoísta. Mas que o pânico o havia tomado de tal forma que ele simplesmente decidiu que era melhor fugir.

Ele voltou em uma semana, arrependido, somente para descobrir que Mercedes sofrera um aborto espontâneo e estava internada no hospital.

Todos o odiaram. Ele se odiou tanto que nem ao menos teve coragem de vê-la novamente. Fora a coisa mais repulsiva que havia feito em toda sua vida.

Eventualmente, a garota ficara bem e decidiu que não precisava de um covarde como Sam Evans em sua vida. E ele simplesmente fugiu para o local mais longe possível para não ter que viver com o peso do que havia feito.

Quando ele finalmente terminou sua história, já havia até mesmo estacionado seu carro em Yale. Quinn permanecera muda durante todo o relato, dura e fria como uma estátua.

Seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho. Eram as lágrimas que ela tentava combater a fim de não estragar sua maquiagem.

– Como você pôde? – indagou Quinn finalmente encarando-o após quase um minuto em silêncio.

Isso era _muito_ pior do que uma traição. Essa verdade a feria em uma esfera completamente diferente. Quinn era uma mãe e ela não sabia se teria conseguido prosseguir com a gravidez se não tivesse o apoio de Finn e Puck. Seus namorados de colegial não haviam fugido dela. Sam, já adulto, havia fugido de Mercedes. Justamente a garota que lhe apoiara tão incondicionalmente quando ela não tinha nem ao menos uma casa para morar.

Que espécie de homem ele havia se tornado?

Era como se Quinn nem ao menos o conhecesse mais.

– Eu sinto muito – disse Sam com a voz embargada – Mas eu não poderia esconder de você a verdade. Eventualmente, alguém te contaria...

– Certo – disse Quinn secamente.

– Eu me arrependi – repetiu Sam – E corri de volta assim que pude. Mas era tarde demais.

– Você é um covarde – concluiu Quinn olhando-o friamente. Lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto, borrando toda sua maquiagem.

– Fui um covarde – corrigiu Sam – Eu não sou mais esse cara, Quinn. Só queria saber de festas e farra, um bebê é algo grande e eu me apavorei. Desde que eu mudei para cá, venho tentando colocar minha vida na linha. Sem festas. Você sabe o motivo pelo qual esperei tanto pra entrar em contato com você? Porque eu queria ter certeza que não existia nenhum perigo de recaída na minha vida antiga. E agora eu estou aqui, com você e acho que te amo como nunca amei nenhuma garota.

A expressão no rosto de Quinn era de dor. Era como se alguém a tivesse apunhalado.

– Por favor, não me siga.

Quinn saiu correndo do carro e desapareceu entre o mar de veículos de Yale. Sam colocou a mão na maçaneta e pensou em correr atrás dela, porém, não era justo. Não depois da bomba que ele deixara cair no colo da garota.

Mas ela precisava saber da verdade. A verdade que seria o maior estigma de Sam pelo restante da sua vida.

No rádio de seu carro, a trilha sonora era um prelúdio trágico para o fatídico término daquele romance: _Bring your love baby I can bring my shame, Bring the drugs baby I can bring my pain.__I got my heart right here, I got my scars right here._

E naquela noite Quinn não apareceu para sua grande estreia. Sam simplesmente havia voltado para New Britain e não atendia o celular. Quando Rachel voltou para o loft para procurar alguma pista do paradeiro da amiga, encontrou diversas roupas espalhadas pelo chão do mezanino e várias peças faltando no armário.

Em cima da cama, somente um bilhete com a caligrafia caprichosa de Quinn. O papel estava manchado de lágrimas:

_Preciso de um tempo para digerir tudo isso. Me desculpem, acho que eu não nasci pra ser uma estrela afinal de contas. Preciso repensar minhas prioridades. – Q_


	7. Alguém Que Sofria

**Alguém Que Sofria**

**SexyandIKnowIt:**Ela está bem.

**MrsHudson-Streisand:** Vc tem CERTEZA?

**SexyandIKnowIt:** Positivo. Ela chegou aqui de manhã. Parecia uma sobrevivente de Sarajevo.

**MrsHudson-Streisand:** Droga. Acho que ela brigou com o Sam.

**SexyandIKnowIt:** Sam? Como em Sam Evans,_Trouty Mouth_?

**MrsHudson-Streisand**:Sim, eles estavam saindo.

**SexyandIKnowIt**:Bem, ela está dormindo desde que chegou aqui. Ainda não tive uma chance de perguntar o q aconteceu.

**MrsHudson-Streisand:**Kurt me disse que ela havia dito que ia perguntar para Sam o motivo do término com a Mercedes.

**SexyandIKnowIt:**Ah, inferno! Ela não sabia? Coitada!

**MrsHudson-Streisand:**Cuide dela, ok? E tente fazê-la voltar pra casa. Ela já perdeu a vaga na peça, seria péssimo se começasse a perder aulas tb.

**SexyandIKnowIt:**Deixa comigo.

**MrsHudson-Streisand:**Mande um beijo para Brittany. Diga pra ela que Finn adorou o abafador de orelha que ela mandou de aniversário.

**SexyandIKnowIt:**Pode deixar, Berry, até logo.

_SexyandIKnowIt está offline._

Quinn estava enrolada em uma manta, usando um pijama de lã estampado com ovelhas e dormindo na cama de Santana e Brittany, em Nashua - Nova Hampshire. Eventualmente, Santana tinha que checar se a garota ainda estava respirando, pois ela parecia estar mergulhada num estado profundo de catalepsia.

Brittany havia saído para comprar comida (leia-se: doces) para que Quinn pudesse comer quando finalmente acordasse. Elas nunca haviam visto Quinn Fabray, a capitã da Unholy Trinity daquele jeito. Ela havia aparecido de surpresa no apartamento das garotas, trazendo uma mala feita às pressas e com um semblante de alguém que parecia fugitiva da polícia.

Santana e Brittany a acolheram sem fazer muitas perguntas. No momento em que lhe ofereceram uma xícara de chá, ela simplesmente entrou em uma nova crise de choro que só cessou no momento em que Quinn finalmente pegou no sono.

Santana precisou controlar o ímpeto de ligar para Sam Evans e falar umas verdades que estavam entaladas em sua garganta há tempos. Porém, o fato de ter apagado todos os contatos do garoto ao saber o que acontecera com Mercedes, impediu que ela concluísse seu plano.

Era de se esperar que ele não fosse se engraçar novamente pra cima de nenhuma garota do New Directions. Santana ficou sabendo que ele havia se mudado da Califórnia e ela acreditou que isso fosse o suficiente para mantê-lo longe da vida de todos seus amigos.

Mas de alguma forma, o diabinho covarde havia encontrado uma forma de chegar até Quinn Fabray. Justamente, Quinn que estava indo muito bem em Yale, feliz, realizada e completamente alheia ao drama de Mercedes.

A garota já havia passado por muito: uma gravidez indesejada na adolescência e um acidente de carro que quase a deixara permanentemente em uma cadeira de rodas, já eram penitências pesadas o suficiente para toda uma vida. Ela não merecia ter seu coração quebrado _novamente_.

– Oi – Brittany havia voltado da padaria. Como Santana havia suspeitado, ela só voltara com todos os tipos de doce que encontrara pela frente – Trouxe um pouco de tudo para a Quinn. Ela já acordou?

– Não – informou Santana – Está dormindo no nosso quarto.

– Você descobriu o que aconteceu com ela?

– Ah, consegui falar com a Berry – disse Santana deixando de lado a cautela em esconder a raiva que crescia dentro dela – Você sabia que ela estava saindo com o Sam Evans?

– Eu pensei que ele havia morrido – comentou Brittany visivelmente confusa.

– Morreu para nós, Britt – explicou Santana – Mas pelo visto ele continua bem vivo e fazendo um estrago por aí. Quinn não sabia do rolo com a Mercedes e bem...Obviamente, ela está devastada.

Brittany tentou suprimir a vontade de chorar. Ela sempre gostara tanto da época em que Sam e Quinn eram um casal no McKinley High. Era como se sua Barbie e Ken tivessem ganhando vida.

– Nós precisamos ajudá-la, ok? – disse Santana – Ela precisa se recuperar pra voltar a frequentar a faculdade.

– Eu não quero voltar pra Connecticut – Quinn Fabray estava parada entre o portal que separava a sala de estar do corredor – Nunca mais.

– Quinn! – Brittany colocou as sacolas de lado e correu para abraçá-la – Você está bem?

– Não – disse Quinn – Mas eu vou ficar.

– Nós conversamos com a Berry – disse Santana – Você deixou todo mundo preocupado.

– Desculpe – balbuciou Quinn. Mas ela realmente não sentia culpa nenhuma. Só queria que Connecticut fosse varrida do mapa.

– Quinn, você pode ficar conosco o tempo que quiser – informou Santana gentilmente – Mas não vamos deixar que você perca o ano letivo.

– Minha curta carreira no teatro já está condenada mesmo – Quinn deu de ombros, livrando-se do abraço persistente de Brittany – Eu acho que preciso de um novo começo. Cansei de homens!

– Você está pensando em virar lésbica? – perguntou Brittany surpresa.

– Britt, ninguém _vira_ lésbica – disse Santana impaciente – E não é desse novo começo ao qual Quinn se refere.

– Eu só quero esquecer um pouco – disse Quinn – E rezar. Aparentemente, Deus está me punindo por fazer sexo...

– Quinn, Deus não se importa se você faz sexo ou não – interrompeu Santana levemente irritada.

Quinn permaneceu calada, era simplesmente exaustivo demais discutir.

– Vamos preparar um jantar especial para você – disse Brittany – O que acha de tomar um banho?

– É uma boa ideia – concordou Quinn sem muito ânimo, caminhando de forma arrastada até o banheiro das garotas.

Quando ela fechou a porta atrás de si, elas puderam ouvir um barulho semelhante a um filhote de gatinho sendo torturado. Mas na realidade, era só Quinn voltando a chorar como se a seca da África pudesse ser curada com suas lágrimas.

– Ela está bem pior do que eu imaginava – confidenciou Santana preocupada – Precisamos pensar em outra maneira de ajudá-la.

Brittany concordou com a cabeça, porém, estava distraída e ao mesmo tempo encantada com os sons que Quinn fazia ao chorar. Ela tinha certeza que se a garota pudesse conjurar um Patrono, como em Harry Potter, ele seria um gato.

* * *

><p>Sam também havia desaparecido do mapa – não que alguém houvesse notado. Rachel tentara ligar para seu celular algumas vezes (ele não atendeu) e depois Finn lhe enviara um torpedo falando sobre o sumiço de Quinn e que ela não havia aparecido na peça.<p>

Ele estava trancado em seu dormitório na CCSU fazendo uma maratona com todos os episódios de _Stargate Atlantis_. Seus olhos estavam fixados na tela, todavia, ele raramente prestava atenção a algum episódio.

Sua mente vagava de minuto a minuto. Seus pensamentos geralmente acabavam em Quinn Fabray e seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas ao ponto de precisar pausar o DVD, pois não conseguia enxergar mais nada.

Ele ainda a amava. Talvez, nunca havia parado de amá-la desde o momento que a conhecera. E agora cada centímetro de seu corpo doía com a ideia de tê-la magoado. Ele deveria ter contado antes. Mas ele foi egoísta, como sempre. Queria ela pra ele. Queria ser capaz de provar que era um homem mudado, porém, mais do que nunca, sentia-se um menino mimado.

– Sam! – seu companheiro de quarto, Roger, fora acordado pelo som de Sam assuando o nariz – Você tá legal, cara?

– Tô – respondeu Sam sem muito entusiasmo.

– Cara, você precisa procurar essa garota – disse Roger sonolento. Sam havia contado a história de como Quinn Fabray estava sumida de forma bem resumida para o colega na noite anterior.

– Para ela jogar na minha cara o quanto eu sou covarde? – indagou Sam voltando a dar pause no seu seriado – Não, obrigado.

– Ah, Sam Evans, acorda pra vida! – exclamou Roger sentando-se em sua cama – Se você ficar aqui parado assistindo esse Star Wars...

– Stargate Atlantis – corrigiu Sam rapidamente.

– Que seja! Se você ficar aqui se escondendo enquanto a menina está lá fora sofrendo por você, aí sim você está sendo um covarde.

Roger tinha razão. Era fato que Sam não estava fazendo nenhum bem trancado naquele dormitório, fugindo de sua responsabilidade novamente.

– Procure ela – disse Roger com entusiasmo – Se declare. Mostre que alguma coisa realmente mudou dentro de você.

Sam refletiu por alguns segundos e concluiu que nem ao menos sabia onde procurar. Ele precisaria ir atrás de Rachel Berry e tirar qualquer pista sobre o paradeiro de Quinn – e essa era a parte fácil. Depois ele precisava convencê-la que não era um covarde. Precisava fazer algo para provar o que sentia por ela.

– Obrigado, cara! – agradeceu Sam tomando coragem para sair da poltrona em que estivera afundado durante várias horas – Você tem toda razão. Eu vou conquistar minha garota de volta.

– Ótimo, agora me deixe dormir, por favor – implorou Roger voltando a deitar-se na cama e apagando a luz do quarto.

* * *

><p>No começo da noite, Quinn já se assemelhava mais com a Quinn Fabray com a qual as garotas estavam acostumadas. Elas haviam se empanturrado de doces no jantar (Brittany não estava brincando quando disse que comprara de tudo um pouco) e depois foram jogar<em>Dance Central<em> no Xbox 360.

Brittany era praticamente uma dançarina profissional, portanto, o jogo simplesmente não lhe oferecia nenhum desafio. As garotas sentaram no chão para assistir Quinn dançar _Push It_no modo hard. De certa forma aquilo as lembrava de uma das primeiras apresentações desastrosas do New Directions, até mesmo Quinn deu risada dos movimentos que tinha que fazer.

– Você está ótima! – elogiou Santana animada batendo palmas no ritmo da música – Mostre para o New Directions como fazer uma dança sexy.

Quinn riu. Talvez a quantidade de doces que havia ingerido a houvesse dopado de tal forma que ela nem ao menos parecia lembrar-se do motivo pelo qual estava magoada.

A diversão somente foi interrompida pelo som do telefone fixo das garotas que, aparentemente, estava tocando há pelo menos cinco minutos e fora abafado pelas risadas das meninas.

Santana levantou-se para atender e Quinn sentou-se esgotada, ao lado de Brittany no chão.

– Muito obrigada por me deixarem ficar – disse Quinn verdadeiramente agradecida pela hospitalidade.

– Quinn, nós te amamos – disse Brittany – E nós queremos te ver feliz de novo. Você é nossa melhor amiga desde sempre. Merece coisas boas mais do que ninguém.

Quinn mordeu o lábio inferior apreensiva. Repentinamente a memória de Sam Evans lhe dizendo que a amava voltara a atormentá-la.

– E Quinn, não julgue o Ken tão rapidamente – prosseguiu Brittany – Todos nós erramos. Uma vez eu enviei um vídeo muito indecente para a mãe de Santana, quando na verdade só queria enviar a minha primeira aula como professora de dança. Mas a Santana me perdoou.

– Quem é Ken? – perguntou Quinn confusa, mas Brittany não teve a chance de responder, Santana havia voltado para a sala de estar, segurando o telefone sem fio em mãos.

– Quinn – chamou Santana em um tom assustadoramente sereno – É a Mercedes. Ela quer falar com você.


	8. Alguém Que Entendia

**Alguém Que Entendia**

Quinn sabia que aquele momento eventualmente chegaria. Ela teria que falar com Mercedes e aparentemente, não havia nenhum lugar seguro para que ela se escondesse no momento.

Santana lhe passou o telefone, que ela apanhou com as mãos trêmulas e levou ao ouvido com o coração batendo tão rápido, que o barulho de seu sangue bombeado era tudo que ela podia ouvir.

Santana fez um sinal com a cabeça para Brittany e as duas foram para o quarto, dando à Quinn toda privacidade que ela precisava naquele momento.

Por algum motivo, Quinn sentia como se Mercedes fosse gritar com ela e pedir satisfações sobre ela ter andando por aí com o ex-namorado dela.

Se aquilo não era um pequeno ataque de pânico que ela estava vivenciando, Quinn Fabray temeu a possibilidade de enfartar antes mesmo de conseguir dizer:

– Alô? – a palavra saiu de um jeito estranho da garganta de Quinn. Era como se vários sentimentos estivessem duelando dentro de seu âmago e repentinamente, escaparam todos de uma vez.

– Oi, baby girl – o tom de Mercedes era doce. Definitivamente não parecia como alguém prestes a ter um ataque histérico. Quinn suspirou aliviada.

– Como você me encontrou? – perguntou curiosa.

– Ah, Kurt me contou tudo – disse Mercedes –Ele me ligou através do Skype. O pobrezinho estava hiperventilando e se sentindo tão culpado. Por um instante achei que você havia se envolvido em mais um acidente de carro...

Quinn soltou uma risadinha sem graça.

– De qualquer forma, sinto muito – continuou Mercedes – Você deve estar péssima.

– Eu não sabia – disse Quinn na defensiva – Ele não ia me contar nada.

– Querida, Sam Evans é um homem cheio de defeitos. Mas eu não liguei para listá-los pra você. Acho que você precisa perdoá-lo – disse Mercedes séria.

– Como? – perguntou Quinn surpresa.

– Quinn, nós somos cristãs – lembrou Mercedes – O perdão é a base de nossa crença. Demorei meses para superar o que Sam fez comigo, porém há tempos o nosso namoro já não estava bom.

Quinn permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ela sempre fora uma cristã fervorosa, entretanto, nunca havia parado pra pensar tão profundamente sobre perdão.

Ela ainda tinha tanto rancor dentro dela que podia sentir espalhando-se pelos seus órgãos vitais como uma doença.

– Eu consegui perdoá-lo – afirmou Mercedes – Sam não estava preparado para ser pai ou um bom namorado. Mas eu faço orações por ele todas as noites, para que Deus o endireite e coloque alguma coisa boa em seu caminho. Eu estou feliz, Quinn. Tenho um novo namorado, que me ama e respeita...Quero que Sam encontre paz de espírito também.

Quinn sentia-se vazia por dentro. Mercedes parecia tão evoluída, segura e verdadeiramente feliz, que isso a deixou envergonhada.

Como ela conseguia perdoar tão facilmente?

– Mercedes – murmurou Quinn – Eu acho que o amo.

– Ah, eu sei, querida – concordou Mercedes – E sinceramente, por mais que seja dolorido, acho que ele nunca parou de te amar esse tempo todo.

– Sério?

– Claro que sim! A forma que o rosto dele se iluminava quando alguém mencionava seu nome...Argh! Era irritante – Mercedes tentou forçar uma risadinha no final da frase, pois sabia que Quinn provavelmente estava encabulada.

– Eu só consigo me colocar no seu lugar. Se Finn ou Puck tivessem pensado em fugir por um milésimo de segundo... – Quinn nem ao menos conseguia completar a frase. Somente a hipótese a fazia morrer um pouquinho por dentro.

– Sim, é horrível – afirmou – Mas sério, Quinn, se não formos capazes de superar certas coisas e perdoar o próximo, qual a razão de vivermos nesse mundo? Sempre haverá alguém para nos magoar, se deixarmos que tudo nos atinja, não vivemos mais. Precisamos acreditar no poder de evolução do próximo.

Quinn imediatamente começou a fazer uma lista mental de todas as situações que ela precisava superar e os seus respectivos causadores. Sam Evans era o primeiro, seguido por seu pai, o motorista que a atropelara e a garota que roubara seu ensaio sobre Foucault no primeiro ano de Yale.

– E o que você acha que eu devo fazer? Não posso simplesmente me envolver com um homem com o qual não posso contar – justificou encafifada.

– Não mesmo – Mercedes concordou – Deixe que Sam mostre se é digno de confiança ou não. Você tem um bom julgamento, Quinn.

– Obrigada – agradeceu – Por tudo.

– No final das contas, Kurt tinha razão – Mercedes riu – Pelo visto eu ainda sou a única que consegue colocar algum juízo na sua cabeça.

Quinn sorriu. Eis aí uma verdade universal.

* * *

><p>Sam estava obstinado. Sabia que Rachel Berry estava em casa, pois no momento em que ele bateu na porta de seu apartamento, pode ouvi-la cantando <em>Since I Don't Have You<em>a pulmões. Após conferir através do olho mágico quem batia na porta, Rachel abaixou o volume do rádio e permaneceu quieta.

Mas Sam não desistiria tão fácil.

– Rachel, eu dirigi até Nova Iorque e vou dormir aqui se for necessário – anunciou Sam batendo mais uma vez na porta.

– Eu chamarei o zelador para te expulsar – ameaçou Rachel.

– Só quero conversar com você – insistiu Sam – Sobre Quinn.

– Bem, você quebrou o coração dela – berrou Rachel – Mas isso não é novidade, não é? Você parece viver para quebrar o coração dos meus amigos. Quem é o próximo, o Kurt?

– Rachel – disse Sam encostando a testa na porta da garota – Eu amo a Quinn e quero fazer a coisa certa. Você me entende?

– Não! – berrou a garota em resposta.

– _I don't have happiness and I guess I never will have it again. When you walked out on me,__in walked all misery and it's been here since then. For I don't have love to share, I don't have one who cares, I don't have anything…_– Sam começara a cantar _Since I Don't Have You_, pois sentia que eram exatamente aqueles seus sentimentos desde que Quinn fugira.

– _Since I don't have you_! – e também porque sabia que se existia algo que Rachel Berry não resistia era um bom dueto. Ela finalmente havia aberto a porta e o encarava com um misto de pena e com aquela expressão que sempre encarnava quando cantava uma música dramática.

– Rachel, você precisa me ajudar a conquistar a Quinn novamente – disse Sam com toda humildade que ele conseguia reunir dentro dele – Já errei demais nessa vida e ela é a única coisa certa pra mim.

Rachel colocou a mão sob seu coração e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, como se compreendesse perfeitamente pelo que Sam estava passando.

– Você realmente a ama, Sam? – perguntou Rachel encarando-o séria – E não é mais aquele Sam que abandonou a Mercedes?

– Sim, eu a amo – confirmou Sam – E aquele Sam está enterrado em algum lugar da Califórnia.

– Então, eu ajudarei esse novo Sam – se comprometeu Rachel com um sorriso animador – Agora entre, nós temos um plano a traçar.

* * *

><p>Quinn estava sentindo-se mais leve após a longa conversa no telefone com Mercedes. Entretanto, não havia nem um vestígio de sono quando ela deitou-se na cama improvisada que Brittany e Santana fizeram no sofá.<p>

Resolveu que já era hora de parar de se esconder e começaria tal tarefa ligando o celular. Após alguns minutos, ela temeu que o aparelho fosse explodir em suas mãos. Ela tinha exatamente 7 novas mensagens de texto e 12 mensagens na caixa postal.

Ela respirou fundo e resolveu passar uma por uma, por ordem de chegada, começando pelos torpedos:

_Eu sinto muito – Sam_

_Quinnie, cadê vc? Nós estamos aqui dentro do teatro e Jean Luc está rodopiando feito o Cisne Negro atrás de você. Apareça! – Rachel_

_Quinn...Isso não é legal. Onde vc se meteu? Nós estamos preocupados, dê um sinal – Finn_

_LUCY QUINN FABRAY, APAREÇA! – Kurt_

_Ei, Quinn, Kurt está aqui falando sem parar sobre como ele espantou você colocando dúvidas na sua cabeça. Tá tudo legal contigo? Estamos voltando para NY, nos ligue – Blaine_

_Quinn, acabei de falar com a Santana, espero que vc fique melhor. Me liga quando puder – Rachel_

_Quinn, me desculpe novamente, mas eu não aceito que nossa história termine assim. Errei e vou provar para você que mudei – Sam_

Quanto às mensagens de voz, não era nada surpreendente que 11 pertenciam à Jean Luc e ele estava tão furioso com o sumiço de Quinn que misturava o francês com inglês de tal forma que ela não conseguia compreender nada.

A última mensagem era de Sam.

Ela precisou de uma dose extra de coragem para ouvir a voz do rapaz novamente. Ela precisava vencer o monstro do rancor antes que ele a corroesse por dentro.

Quando ela pressionou o botão para _Ouvir,_sentiu como se uma onda elétrica percorresse seu corpo, fazendo com que os pelos de seu braço se arrepiassem.

_Ei, Quinn_ – disse Sam na caixa postal – _Eu estou em Nova Iorque. Rachel me disse que você está com Santana e Brittany, preciso te ver. Por favor, não saía daí, estou indo o mais rápido possível para Nashua. Eu te amo!_

– Eu também te amo – respondeu Quinn para o aparelho. E ela chorou mais uma vez, dessa vez completamente tomada pelo alívio de conseguir pronunciar isso com certeza e em voz alta.

Uma avalanche sentimental tomou conta dela. Ela o amava e queria desesperadamente olhar em seus olhos e ter certeza de que ele estava mudado. Queria perdoar. Do mesmo jeito que Finn a perdoara por ter um filho com seu melhor, como Sam a perdoou quando ela o traiu com Finn, da mesma forma que Rachel superara os anos de bullying ao qual ela havia lhe submetido...

Todas essas pessoas haviam dado uma segunda chance à Quinn Fabray. Estava na hora de ela começar a retribuir um pouco do amor que a rodeava.

– Eu vou te esperar, Sam – murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto lentamente caía em um sono profundo e reconfortante.


	9. Alguém Que Eu Amo

**Alguém Que Eu Amo**

Fazer uma _roadtrip_ com Rachel Berry como sua co-piloto era uma experiência única da qual Sam não se esqueceria tão facilmente. Ele insistira para que a garota ficasse em Nova Iorque, para não perder as aulas em NYADA, todavia, ela o ignorara completamente e apareceu como em um passe de mágica, sentada no banco do passageiro da Hilux de Sam.

_Eu realmente devo muito a ela_, pensou Sam, _Acho que vou ter que me acostumar com essa ideia._

Só que não havia como se acostumar com Rachel Berry. Ela queria conversar o tempo todo, sobre as coisas mais aleatórias possíveis e quando não estava empenhada em fazer Sam responder coisas mais complexas do que Sim ou Não, Rachel estava cantando.

E ela cantava _alto_. E atingia todas aquelas notas malucas que Sam _nem sabia que existiam_. Ele passara boa parte da viagem com medo que seus vidros se quebrassem.

– Então, Rachel – Sam sentiu-se obrigado a interromper uma versão particularmente aguda de _The Power of Love_ – Você acha que nosso plano vai dar certo?

Ah, o plano! Os olhos de Rachel se iluminaram como a Times Square. Ela estava tão absorta com a ideia de realizar um grande gesto romântico que por um momento, esqueceu do seu gosto musical esquisito.

– Claro que sim – confirmou animada – Isso é perfeito, Sam. É romântico, inspirador e tão original. Qualquer garota gostaria de ser lembrada assim.

– Obrigado – agradeceu Sam novamente – Eu realmente quero fazer Quinn feliz, Rachel.

– Eu acredito em você – murmurou Rachel – Você realmente está mudado, não é?

– Sim – confirmou o rapaz – Quinn merece um homem decente, não é?

– Claro – concordou – Mas...E Mercedes? – ela completou hesitante. Rachel não tinha nenhuma intenção de tocar em um nervo de Sam, todavia, a garota também era sua amiga.

– Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo – disse Sam – Eu fui um monstro e entendo perfeitamente que nenhum de vocês fale comigo por conta disso.

– Sam, você é um dos nossos. Ninguém te odeia tanto assim. Você cometeu um erro, mas pode tentar recuperar a confiança das pessoas.

– Valeu, Rach! Isso é algo muito legal de sua parte – e realmente era. Ele lembrava-se de todos os e-mails raivosos que Rachel Berry lhe encaminhara na época em que Mercedes perdera o bebê, ver que ela havia mudado de perspectiva, lhe acalmava.

Isso era um sinal de que Quinn também poderia mudar de ideia e aceitá-lo de volta.

Porém, a calmaria logo foi quebrada por Rachel e sua interpretação memorável de _I Drove All Night_. Aqueles seriam os 390km mais longos da vida de Sam Evans.

* * *

><p>Quinn foi acordada por Santana logo pela manhã. Ela havia preparado uma mesa farta com diversos tipos de brioche para serem saboreados como café da manhã.<p>

– Eu e Brittany nunca tomamos café aqui – explicou – Nós geralmente comemos algo no campus antes de começarem as aulas.

– Muito obrigada, Santana. Por tudo! – disse Quinn sentando-se à mesa para saborear seu café da manhã. Após a extravagância de açúcar da noite anterior, o estômago de Quinn estava implorando por um pouco de sal.

– E como foi a conversa com Mercedes? – indagou Santana sentando-se junto a Quinn. Ela ainda tinha alguns minutos para matar até que Brittany saísse do chuveiro.

– Ela pediu que eu perdoasse Sam – comentou Quinn, os olhos baixos focados exclusivamente em sua comida. Ela sabia que a reação de Santana não seria _tão cristã_.

– Ella se se volvió completamente loca! – exclamou Santana horrorizada. Quinn sabia que a garota só usava sua segunda língua quando estava muito ultrajada para argumentar.

– Santana, sei que isso vai soar realmente idiota, mas eu acho que ela tem razão – comentou Quinn tentando engolir um pedaço minúsculo de pão – Jesus nos ensinou a perdoar.

– Quinn, quando você vai entender que Jesus não vai lhe dar um_achievement unlocked_ por cada babaquice que fizer na vida? – indagou Santana irritada – Como por exemplo, não fazer sexo ou aceitar Sam Evans em sua vida.

– Você poderia ter um pouco mais de respeito pela minha visão religiosa, certo? – pediu Quinn ofendida – Isso é importante pra mim.

– E o que você fará depois? Ganhará asas e ascenderá ao céu? – Santana pareceu ignorar completamente o pedido da amiga – Quinn, nós nunca deixamos as pessoas se aproveitarem de nós. Impomos medo e exigimos respeito. Mercedes foi toda _amai ao próximo_ e terminou temporariamente grávida do Anti-Cristo loiro.

– Eu estou apaixonada pelo Sam, Santana – afirmou Quinn decidida à ignorar as últimas palavras da amiga para manter a amizade.

– Nós não estamos mais em Ohio, Dorothy! – disse Santana sarcástica – Pare de procurar motivos para se machucar. Céus, Quinn, parece que você gosta de viver em uma espiral de drama e tragédia.

Brittany assistia a discussão na porta da cozinha. Ela simplesmente odiava quando Santana ficava toda _Lima Heights_ para cima de alguém. Principalmente se esse alguém era Quinn.

– Santana, chega! – pediu Brittany – Você precisa deixar que Quinn tome suas próprias decisões. Se ela quer ficar com o Sam, ótimo.

Quinn olhou para Brittany admirada. Nunca imaginou que chegaria o dia em que a sua amiga seria a única a fazer sentido em um argumento.

– Obrigada, Britt – agradeceu Quinn.

Santana bufou irritada, mas a verdade é que ela não conseguia ficar brava por muito tempo com Quinn. Não quando ela parecia tão frágil e pequena. E quase que literalmente, pedindo para ser amada.

– Eu te amo, Q! – lembrou Santana – Seja inteligente. Mostre para todos nós como você é aquela garota que passou a perna em todo mundo e conseguiu seu ticket para Yale.

– Eu te amo também, S! – afirmou Quinn – E você verá como sou capaz de tomar a melhor decisão.

Santana deu um tapinha nas costas de Quinn para demonstrar seu apoio. A garota sabia que aquela era a maneira de Santana dizer: _vai lá e faça o que tiver que fazer, estou aqui por você._E se despediu, enquanto foi de mãos dadas para o campus com Brittany.

_Um dia eu terei um pouco do que Santana e Brittany tem,_ pensou Quinn.

Logo seu príncipe encantado apareceria em sua Hilux preta para salvá-la.

* * *

><p>Após quase quatro horas de viagem, Sam finalmente compreendera que não havia como vencer Rachel. Ela era como um desses chefões de fase que ele não conseguia destruir no vídeo-game. O jeito era juntar-se a ela.<p>

Até então, ele já a havia acompanhado em versões de _Feeling Good_,_Alone_ e _I Surrender_. Quando você participa da insanidade musical de Rachel Berry, tudo parece fluir mais fácil. Por um momento, o garoto entendeu o porquê de a garota estar sempre tão esfuziante. Ter tanta música dentro de você, simplesmente faz com que ela transborde em forma de loucura.

Ele só conseguia pensar em como Finn era iluminado e havia atingido um patamar completamente novo na escala Sam Evans de respeito, por conviver diariamente com Rachel e ainda assim conseguir amá-la.

Sam queria conviver com os distúrbios de humor de Quinn Fabray e amar intensamente cada momento de bipolaridade da garota.

– Sam, nós estamos na cidade – Rachel quase engasgara de felicidade, parando abruptamente de cantar uma canção da trilha sonora de_Wicked_, para apontar a placa de entrada da cidade – Posso mandar uma SMS para a Quinn?

– Claro – concordou Sam igualmente animado. Quinn não havia respondido nenhuma de suas mensagens e ele tinha uma leve suspeita de que ela havia bloqueado seu número.

_Nos espere na janela. Com amor, Rachel._

* * *

><p>Quinn recebera a mensagem no momento em que estava terminando de limpar a cozinha das garotas, após seu merecido café da manhã. Finalmente lhe ocorrera que ela não havia respondido nenhum torpedo até então, portanto, resolveu digitar uma resposta para Rachel.<p>

_Eu vou – Quinn_

Por um instante, ela estranhou a presença de Rachel na viagem de Sam, porém, concluiu rapidamente que não adiantava procurar um lado lógico quando se tratava da amiga. Era tudo sempre vibrante, escandaloso, surpreendente e_musical_.

Quinn puxou a cadeira mais próxima e simplesmente esperou plantada na janela da sala. Não sabia ao certo o que esperava que fosse acontecer, mas sabia que se Rachel estava de alguma forma envolvida, seria alto e provavelmente incomodaria os vizinhos.

Não que ela se importasse muito com isso.

Ela só queria ver Sam. Sentir novamente o perfume dele, beijar seus lábios, entrelaçar seu corpo junto ao dele e ah, claro, praticar o perdão e ser uma boa cristã.

Passaram-se quinze minutos até que o Hilux de Sam aparecesse na rua. Quinn empertigou-se na janela, desejando repentinamente ter passado um pouquinho mais de maquiagem. As garotas viviam no segundo andar de um prédio, localizado em uma rua sem saída.

Quando o carro de Sam estacionou bem em frente à construção, Quinn prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, até que Rachel descesse rapidamente do lado do passageiro e corresse para abrir o porta malas.

Com um esforço impressionante para alguém de seu peso e tamanho, Rachel tirou duas caixas de som relativamente pesadas e as colocou na calçada. Depois voltou para o carro, trazendo consigo um cabo para ligar as caixas.

Bem, Quinn estava realmente certa quanto ao alto.

Foi aí que Sam desceu do carro e o coração de Quinn virou manteiga. Ele segurava uns pedaços de cartolina branca nas mãos e parecia alguém que não dormia há dias.

Ele acenou timidamente para Quinn, parecendo um pouco incerto se ela retribuiria o gesto, porém, ao ver que a garota lhe ofereceu um grande sorriso em retorno, Sam soube que ela sentira sua falta tanto quanto ele sentira a dela.

Sam fez um sinal de positivo para Rachel que estava dentro do carro. Ela ligou as caixas de som e _Lucky_ começou a ecoar por toda rua.

_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_

O rapaz segurou as cartolinas, virando-as para garantir que Quinn pudesse enxergar perfeitamente da distância em que estava. Na primeira podia se ler o nome de Quinn em letras maiúsculas.

Ele livrou-se da primeira cartolina, e na segunda podia se ler:

**EU SINTO MUITO.**

Então, ele foi se livrando de cada uma das cartolinas, em cada uma podia se ler uma mensagem:

**FUI UM BABACA E VOCÊ NÃO MERECE UM CARA ASSIM NA SUA VIDA =(**

_I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard_

**MAS EU ESTOU MUDANDO. TENTANDO, ACERTANDO E ERRANDO.**

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

**E EU GOSTARIA DA HONRA DE TENTAR AO SEU LADO.**

_Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming home again_

**VOCÊ ME FAZ QUERER SER UM HOMEM MELHOR.**

_They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this_

**PORQUE VOCÊ É A MELHOR MULHER DO MUNDO.**

_Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss_

**SI NGA NEU NE LU EVE-EYLAN?**

_I wait for you I promise you, I will_

**ISSO É, QUER SER MINHA NAMORADA? (EM NA'VI)**

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

**PROMETO NÃO TE DESAPONTAR NEM POR UM DIA.**

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

**OLÁ VIZINHOS, DA BRITTANY E DA SANTANA, DESCULPEM O INCOMODO!**

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

**A MULHER QUE EU AMO ESTÁ HOSPEDADA EM SEU PRÉDIO E EU A QUERO DE VOLTA!**

Quinn riu e não fora somente ela. O barulho provavelmente atraíra alguns vizinhos para a janela. Rachel havia se esgueirado até a janela do motorista do carro de Sam e acompanhava o momento com um sorriso imenso.

– E então? – gritou Rachel tentando se fazer ouvir em meio à música – O que acha, Quinn?

Mas a garota havia desaparecido da janela.

Sam ficou meio cabisbaixo, não sabia ao certo o que esperar. Queria ouvi-la gritar sim no momento em que lhe mostrara o cartaz, porém, ela simplesmente se limitara à abrir um sorriso durante toda sua apresentação.

Ele queria fazer algo _especial_. O primeiro filme que ambos haviam assistido juntos, era _Simplesmente Amor_. Sam pensara que se inspirar em uma das melhores cenas, lhe daria alguns pontos extras com Quinn, porém, aparentemente não surtira efeito.

_As the world keep spinning round, you hold me right here right now_

Repentinamente, Quinn surgiu correndo na portaria do prédio, ela passou pelo porteiro em uma velocidade impressionante e correu diretamente para os braços de um Sam incrivelmente surpreso.

O garoto a levantou no ar pela cintura e a acolheu com carinho de volta nos seus braços, enquanto os dois se beijavam, a rua encheu-se de aplausos por parte dos vizinhos entusiasmados que estavam acompanhando a apresentação desde o começo – liderados por uma esfuziante Rachel Berry.

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday._


	10. Alguém Que Me Faz Feliz

**Alguém Que Me Faz Feliz**

Quinn Fabray e Sam Evans haviam finalmente evoluído para uma nova espécie de mutação simbiótica que os obrigava a ficarem grudados, como gêmeos siameses, o tempo todo.

Santana simplesmente não conseguia assistir às demonstrações públicas de afeto do novo casal sem sentir o estômago revirar um pouco. Infelizmente, Brittany estava muito animada com a ideia de ter visitas em casa para deixar que Santana expulsasse o Casal Maravilha e seu mascote, Rachel Berry do apartamento.

A garota fora obrigada a concordar, muito a contragosto, em aceitar que a_Caravana do Amor_ passasse a noite debaixo do seu teto. O pior de tudo era fingir que estava contente por Quinn, quando na realidade, ela queria apenas machucar Sam Evans da maneira mais dolorosa e excruciante que ela conhecia.

Era muito complicado ser a _bitch_ do grupo e ao mesmo tempo ser a única que parecia se lembrar que Sam era um grandessíssimo canalha covarde.

– Eu senti tanto sua falta – Sam e Quinn estavam parados na janela, abraçados feito um polvo com excesso de amor próprio, admirando a paisagem. O garoto agora se declarava ao pé do ouvido de Quinn, cujo sorriso poderia incendiar todo o edifício se assim ela desejasse.

Rachel, Brittany e Santana estavam engajadas em uma partida de 21 ao redor da mesa oval de jantar. Infelizmente, aquele era o único jogo de cartas que Rachel sabia jogar corretamente. Brittany parecia verdadeiramente interessada em aprender as – poucas – regras do 21. Portanto, ficava atenta à tudo que Rachel fazia. Santana, por sua vez, silenciosamente tentava retirar a própria alma através do primeiro orifício disponível.

– Não vejo a hora de chegarmos em Connecticut – sussurrou Sam para Quinn. Infelizmente, o apartamento era pequeno demais para que um sussurro passasse despercebido – Preciso ficar sozinho com você.

Santana revirou os olhos. Imaginar o sexo heterossexual e perfeito de ambos já era um pouco mais do que ela podia suportar.

– Eu vou dormir – anunciou jogando suas cartas na mesa.

– Ei! – exclamou Brittany – Você tem 20. Uau, acho que você ganhou, Santana.

– Tanto faz – a garota deu de ombros – Hobbit, você pode dormir comigo e com a Brittany no quarto. O casal de bonecos_My Scene_ terá que se apertar aqui na sala.

Quinn concordou, porém, estava evidente que Santana não estava muito feliz com sua decisão.

_É só por uma noite_, pensou Quinn tentando manter o sorriso firme no rosto – _Uma noite e eu logo estarei em meu loft com o Sam._

Ela estava feliz. Sabia que havia um monte de questões sobre confiança e responsabilidade que ela precisava discutir com o seu novo namorado, todavia, isso poderia esperar até que eles estivessem de volta à Connecticut.

Tudo o que ela queria era sentir o calor do corpo de Sam misturando-se com o seu. Precisava dormir nos braços dele e sonhar que tudo daria certo para os dois.

Quinn precisava ser piegas e ter fantasias de uma garota normal ao menos uma vez.

Depois ela se preocuparia com como sua vida havia virado de ponta cabeça em menos de uma semana. O mundo podia esperar.

Sam e Quinn resolveram abdicar do sofá e transferiram a cama improvisada para o chão da sala. O rapaz havia sugerido que ela dormisse no sofá, enquanto ele se virava no chão, porém, ela declinou a sugestão veementemente.

– Nós vamos dormir juntos – disse Quinn encerrando o assunto – Nem que tenhamos que nos apertar na guarita do porteiro.

Sam estendeu o tapete para que Quinn deitasse por cima, era o mínimo de cavalheirismo que ele poderia oferecer para sua nova namorada em tais circunstâncias.

A garota aconchegou-se no emaranhado que consistia em edredom, travesseiros e os braços de seu namorado. No momento em que ele beijou sua testa e lhe desejou uma boa noite de sono, Quinn sentiu-se completa por alguns instantes, antes de cair em um sono profundo.

* * *

><p>Rachel estava muito bem acomodada no saco de dormir de Brittany. O tamanho compacto da garota parecia ideal para seu receptáculo. Sinceramente, Santana esperava alguma reclamação por parte de Rachel, mas ela parecia satisfeita.<p>

E como ela podia estar satisfeita com a possibilidade de que Sam Evans, poderia estar engravidando Quinn Fabray enquanto elas tentavam dormir? Isso incomodava Santana até o último fio de cabelo.

– Berry – chamou Santana baixinho. Brittany já estava profundamente adormecida ao seu lado.

– Oi – respondeu Rachel em um tom que ela – e somente ela – considerava baixo.

– O que deu em você para começar a torcer pelo time de Sam? – indagou Santana curiosa.

– Ele está mudado, Santana – comentou Rachel pacientemente – Se você ao menos visse o jeito que ele muda só de falarem o nome da Quinn...

– Sério? – perguntou Santana sem nem ao menos tentar mascarar o sarcasmo em sua voz.

O rosto de quase todos os homens que ela conhecia mudava quando o nome de Quinn era citado em uma conversa. Elas estavam falando de _Quinn Fabray_. Até Santana mudava inconscientemente, apenas com a menção do nome.

– Eu não acredito nessa – disse Santana, por fim.

– Converse com ele – aconselhou Rachel – Ele está tentando sair do limbo em que se meteu depois de sair da escola. Nós precisamos ajudá-lo. Você foi namorada dele, deveria ter ao menos um pouco de consideração.

E era justamente aí que o problema vivia.

Santana tivera muita consideração por Sam. Quando ele simplesmente sumiu da Califórnia, ela havia sido a única que defendeu a possibilidade do garoto ter sido devorado por tubarões. Pois, segundo suas palavras, _não existia possibilidade de Sam simplesmente sumir sabendo que Mercedes estava grávida._

Quando ele voltou com todos os membros perfeitamente anexados ao seu corpo, Santana percebeu que havia dado um voto cego de confiança em uma pessoa que ela não conhecia mais.

Algo havia mudado em Sam. Ele não era mais aquele menino adorável que ela gostava de exibir pelos corredores do McKinley High.

E Santana acreditava que talvez ele nunca voltasse a ser.

– Ok – concordou – Vou tentar ao menos conversar com ele. Deixar bem claro o que acontecerá se ele machucar a Quinn.

_Cosas malas_, pensou Santana virando-se para abraçar sua namorada e tirar todo o drama heterossexual da sua cabeça, _Todos deveriam ser gays_.

* * *

><p>Sam acordou com o cheiro do shampoo de Quinn. O cabelo da garota estava espalhado pelo travesseiro dele e a fragrância de morango era inebriante.<p>

Ela dormia profundamente e Sam tentou evitar se mexer para não acordá-la. Quinn parecia tão pacífica e angelical que ele se perguntou o que se passava em seus sonhos.

Enquanto ele brincava de enrolar uma mecha do cabelo da garota em seu dedo, Santana caminhou silenciosamente até a sala. Se fosse imperceptível, talvez ela tivesse a chance de pegar Sam escapando pela janela do apartamento ou algo assim.

Todavia, quando ela chegou ao seu destino, a única cena que viu foi um namorado apaixonado completamente encantado com o cabelo da namorada. Santana tinha certeza que um anjo morria toda vez que um casal protagoniza uma cena clichê. Sam e Quinn seriam indiciados pelo maior Massacre Celestial da história.

– Evans – chamou Santana tentando não acordar Quinn – Cozinha, agora! – ordenou virando-se de costas e sumindo por trás de uma porta de madeira.

Sam tentou se desvencilhar de Quinn sem que a garota acordasse, porém, há essa altura do campeonato, ele já havia percebido que precisaria de um trator para acordar a namorada que dormia muito profundamente.

Ele seguiu para a cozinha e deparou-se com uma Santana cujo péssimo humor matinal parecia impregnar-se até mesmo nos móveis. Se havia um lugar para onde a felicidade rastejava para morrer, aquele era o local.

– O que foi? – perguntou Sam tentando ser o mais civilizado possível.

– Quais são suas intenções com Quinn? – Santana tentara, mas não conseguira deixar de soar como um pai protetor.

– Minhas intenções com a Quinn? – repetiu Sam rindo-se.

– Olha aqui, a Quinn já teve que aguentar muito nessa vida, ok? Ficar grávida de Puckerman não é exatamente uma dádiva. Muito menos se relacionar com o filhotinho de baleia que é Finn Hudson. Enquanto você estava brincando de The O.C. na praia, ela estava aprendendo a voltar a andar. Ela merece respeito. E merece um homem que beije seus pés e agradeça por sua existência todos os dias.

Nem ao menos Santana havia percebido o quão protetora ela ficava quando o assunto era Quinn. Parecia que quando todos estavam se divertindo, sua amiga estava vivenciando um drama particular, muitas vezes obscurecido pelos ataques de estrelismo de Rachel Berry ou as crises de ego da própria Santana.

Não era à toa que as duas haviam se tornado as duas maiores defensoras de Quinn. Elas deviam isso à garota.

Sam percebeu que Santana falava mortalmente sério e resolveu parar de rir antes que ela tentasse lhe aplicar um golpe de luta livre, _Lima Heights edition._

_–_ Eu amo a Quinn, Santana – disse Sam – Desde a primeira vez que eu a vi. Eu sei que pisei na bola uma vez, mas sou completamente incapaz de machucá-la.

– Mesmo? – indagou Santana desconfiada – Ou é só enquanto você está longe da praia? Vai procurar garotinhas de irmandade assim que o tempo ficar mais quente, Sam?

Sam calou-se envergonhado. É óbvio que ele não trocaria Quinn por nenhuma garota desmiolada de irmandade. Mas era um pouco complicado fazer com que Santana comprasse essa história, visando todo histórico que ele tivera com Mercedes.

– Eu fiquei deslumbrado – confidenciou Sam – A vida na faculdade era muito fácil. Muito mais fácil do que havia sido no McKinley High. Eu não precisava me esforçar para ser popular e desejado, foi natural...

Santana ergueu uma única sobrancelha em um sinal que poderia indicar choque ou desaprovação. Sam não conseguia interpretar apropriadamente.

– Fui um idiota – resumiu o garoto – Existem coisas mais importantes que festejar todos os dias. Quinn é mais importante do que qualquer coisa. E eu sei tudo que ela teve que passar e que não estive presente nem na metade dos piores momentos dela. Não dediquei meu tempo para ajudá-la como você e Rachel e é por isso que estou lhe dando livre acesso para arrancar meu órgão reprodutor caso eu pise na bola novamente.

Santana o encarou tentando interpretar se ele achava que aquilo era uma piada ou não. Entretanto, o semblante de Sam seguia sério. Ele sabia que ela_arrancaria_o que tivesse que ser para fazê-lo sentir dor.

– Está certo – concordou Santana à contra gosto – Você não é meu favorito. Sinceramente, esperava que ela fosse se apaixonar por um dos homossexuais de Yale e levar uma vida calma e passiva. Mas você tem sua chance, Sam Evans, não estrague as coisas dessa vez.

Sam concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Santana apertou sua mão em sinal de respeito, porém não estendeu o gesto simpático para algo além disso.

– Ei – Quinn abrira a porta da cozinha, seu rosto levemente marcado pelo travesseiro e os olhos semicerrados – Está tudo bem? – perguntou ao perceber que ambos estavam sérios.

– Sim – disse Santana abrindo um sorriso – Vou fazer waffles para o café da manhã.

– Ah, Santana, você não precisa se preocupar – disse Quinn.

– Considerem isso como um presente para o casal. Agora, acordem o Pequeno Pônei e Brittany, por favor. Hoje comeremos todos juntos.

Quinn olhou rapidamente para Santana e Sam. Seja lá o que ambos haviam conversado, aparentemente havia surtido efeito.

E assim ela teve um longo café da manha na companhia do namorado e de suas amigas. Eles recordaram momentos marcantes do colegial, Rachel cantara algumas das músicas que o New Directions cantaram em competições e até mesmo Quinn e Sam tentaram recriar a coreografia de _I've Had The Time Of My Life –_sem sucesso.

Quando ela finalmente deixou o apartamento de Santana e Brittany, foi como se névoa que estava encobrindo os últimos dias se dissipasse no ar.

Quinn tinha um namorado que a amava e fazia com que ela se sentisse especial. Tinha amigos que a apreciavam e se preocupavam com o rumo da sua vida. Todavia, ela não tinha nenhuma chance de conseguir outro papel em qualquer peça de Yale.

E esse provavelmente era o fim de sua carreira.


	11. Alguém Para Confiar Em Meus Instintos

**Alguém Para Confiar Em Meus Instintos**

Quinn Fabray não estava acostumada a lidar com tantas emoções de uma vez só. Para quem tivera tudo durante a adolescência, ter que escolher somente algumas vitórias durante sua vida adulta, era algo que estava matando-a aos poucos.

Desde que ela havia começado sua nova vida como uma estudante de Yale, também fizera uma promessa de que nada atrapalharia seus estudos.

Ela estudava depois das aulas, entre os intervalos, assistia palestras e trabalhava com monitoria para crédito extra. Estivera envolvida em todas as pequenas produções teatrais de sua turma, aceitando qualquer pequeno papel e dedicando-se tanto aos ensaios, que muitas vezes o faxineiro precisava expulsá-la do teatro com uma vassoura.

Se tudo continuasse daquela forma, logo ela conseguiria algum estágio de verão e seria descoberta por um jovem diretor badalado, que a colocaria como estrela principal de sua primeira peça da Broadway. Quinn já havia até mesmo praticado seu discurso para quando recebesse o Tony.

Dedicaria o prêmio para Beth e talvez para Will Schuester, por ter acreditado em seu talento antes de todos. Se ela estivesse de bom humor, poderia até mesmo fazer uma pequena menção à Rachel Berry.

Um dia escreveriam um filme biográfico para o Lifetime Channel sobre sua jornada de vida. Ela conseguia ver Elle Fanning no papel de Quinn Fabray.

Enfim, Quinn tinha um plano de vida que até então estava indo perfeitamente bem.

Obviamente, até o momento em que Sam Evans resolvera fazer uma reentrada triunfal em sua vida, roubar seu coração e o pouco que havia sobrado de sua sanidade.

Não é como se ela não adorasse a ideia de ter um namorado. Acordar no meio da noite, após um pesadelo, e perceber que você está segura nos braços do homem que você ama, é uma sensação única.

Já havia se passado duas semanas desde que eles haviam engatado um relacionamento sério. Sam e Quinn passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos em seu loft. Conversavam, comiam, assistiam filmes e ficavam todo tempo possível, deitados na cama.

Quinn deveria estar se dedicando mais às aulas, porém, se contentava somente em comparecer. Logo ela estava de volta ao seu loft, esperando o namorado voltar de New Britain e tentando se convencer de que era aquela vida que lhe esperava.

Ela não precisava ser uma estrela. Não, aquilo era coisa para a Rachel. Quinn só precisava ser amada.

Certo?

**FHudson:**Quinn?

Sam ainda não havia voltado da CCSU. Quinn tentava matar o tempo assistindo vídeos de filhotinhos fazendo coisas adoráveis no YouTube. Particularmente, ela adorava quando eles interagiam com bebês.

Estava tão entretida assistindo um pequeno pug e um gordo bebê loiro rolarem pelo tapete, que a mensagem instantânea de Finn quase havia passado despercebida.

**SkySplits:** Oi, Finn =)

**FHudson:**Como vc está?

**SkySplits:**Ok. Olha só esse vídeo.

**FHudson:**Ei, olha só que tapete maneiro.

**SkySplits:**...Sério, Finn?

**FHudson:**Estou brincando! É adorável!

**SkySplits:**Como está a Rachel?

**FHudson:**Em NYADA. Está tentando convencer um professor a ajudá-la com uma montagem de Cats!

**SkySplits:** LOL! Isso é a cara dela.

**FHudson:**Não é? Falando nisso, você conversou com Jean Luc?

**SkySplits:**Vc quer dizer, se ele gritou comigo por uma hora inteira, sem parar e amaldiçoou meu talento em seis línguas diferentes? Oh sim, não tive como evitar.

**FHudson:** Você não havia dito q ele ia começar as audições para um novo musical em breve?

**SkySplits:** Um olhar homo-afetivo sobre o Rei Leão? Ah sim, ele vai. Mas não é nada tão grande quanto Maya Angelou.

**FHudson:** Mas é uma chance, né? Vc não pode ficar parada, Quinn!

**SkySplits:** Eu não estou parada...

**FHudson:** É? E o que mais você anda fazendo além de sexo com Sam Evans?

**SkySplits:** Ao menos eu estou me movimentado.

**FHudson:** Muita informação, Quinn! :/

**SkySplits:** Vc que começou... =D

**FHudson:**Ei, só estou falando p/ o seu bem. Eu me importo.

**SkySplits**: Acho que Sam chegou, Finn. Vou lá fazer sexo.

**FHudson:** Quinn /

_SkySplits está offline._

Quinn colocou seu Macbook Air de lado e correu para abrir a porta. Lá estava Sam Evans, o cabelo bagunçado por conta do vento e um buquê de tulipas na mão.

– Você precisa parar de me mimar – observou Quinn aceitando o buquê. Sam sempre trazia alguma coisa pra ela: chocolates, flores, cerveja...É, ela havia até achado que a cerveja da semana passada havia sido um gesto romântico.

– E isso nem é o melhor – Sam entrou no loft, fechando a porta atrás dele. Tirou um pedaço de papel levemente amassado do bolso e entregou nas mãos de Quinn.

– Um pedaço de sulfite? Uau, _isso sim_ é que amor – comentou Quinn tentando desamassar o papel e equilibrar o buquê nos braços ao mesmo tempo.

No papel dizia:

**ATORES E ATRIZES DE NEW BRITAIN E REGIÃO**

**Essa é sua chance para o estrelato! O aclamado diretor Alan Johnson está escalando o elenco para uma reedição de Wicked, que será apresentada no palco do Teatro Jimmy Carter na CCSU. Essa é sua chance de brilhar e desafiar a gravidade!**

– O que é isso? – perguntou Quinn após ler o papel.

– É sua chance – comentou Sam animado – As audições começam em uma semana na CCSU.

– Sam, eu não posso – murmurou a garota confusa.

– Como assim? – perguntou igualmente confuso – É seu sonho.

– Isso é muito maior que Maya Angelou – explicou Quinn – Eu nem ao menos tenho uma chance.

– Claro que tem! – insistiu Sam – Você é talentosa e trabalha duro.

– Eu não sou Rachel – explicou enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

– Não, você não é. Você é Quinn Fabray e no meu mundo isso é a melhor coisa que alguém pode ser.

– Sam, por qual motivo você insiste? – indagou Quinn. Ela só queria aproveitar o restante da noite junto de seu namorado. Já bastava Finn lhe dando sermões sobre sua carreira. Sem contar os e-mails que Rachel Berry lhe enviava diariamente com endereços de audições para todos os papéis imagináveis.

– Porque eu te amo. E te amar não é somente estar ao seu lado todos os dias, pelo resto da minha vida. Quinn, te amar é não deixar que você desista dos seus sonhos. Você pode ter tudo. Não precisa abdicar de ter amor na sua vida para ter uma carreira.

Quinn sentiu lágrimas brotarem no canto de seus olhos, borrando sua visão.

– Eu não posso ter tudo – gemeu agoniada – Tudo dá errado quando eu tento abraçar o mundo. Engravido, sofro um acidente...

– Ei! – exclamou Sam aproximando-se da garota e a envolvendo em um abraço carinhoso. Ela parecia tão pequena com o grande buquê de tulipas em seus braços – Isso é passado, ok? E você pode pensar com calma sobre o musical.

– Obrigada – agradeceu Quinn aninhando-se nos braços de Sam.

Sam acreditava muito no potencial da namorada e ainda sentia-se muito culpado por ela ter perdido seu primeiro papel importante, logo após a briga que eles tiveram.

Óbvio, ele também estava bem atormentado com o longo e-mail que recebera de Rachel, exigindo que Sam embarcasse na _Operação Quinn Fabray De Volta ao Palco_. Aparentemente, a garota estava coagindo todos à convencerem Quinn que ela precisava voltar a dançar, atuar, cantar...Enfim, ela precisava voltar ao palco.

_Sam,_

_Como vão as coisas? Comigo está tudo esplêndido. Estou muito envolvida com um projeto para minha nota final de Técnicas Vocais. Você poderá conferir tudo no YouTube posteriormente – ou quando eu finalmente for convidada para aparecer no Jay Leno, como uma das 10 Estrelas Mais Promissoras com Menos de 25._

_De toda forma, o intuito desse e-mail é falar sobre a Quinn. Não sei se seu relacionamento com ela atingiu um nível em que você tenha se tornado sensível o suficiente, para notar as pequenas nuances no humor de sua namorada._

_O que eu quero dizer é que ela está insuportável!_

_Ela não me responde mais e-mails e tem faltado nos chats que eu, ela e Kurt realizávamos toda terça-feira, para assistir Grey's Anatomy em conjunto e comentar sobre nossos projetos artísticos._

_E eu acho que você é o culpado._

_Quinn está tão absorta nos incríveis prazeres do mundo carnal que se esqueceu completamente da carreira. Você precisa me ajudar a colocá-la de volta no caminho certo. Sei que é de seu melhor interesse ter uma namorada que ganhará um Tony antes dos 30 anos. Estou enviando um arquivo anexo, com algumas das muitas ideias que tenho para animar Quinn. Por favor, abra também a apresentação em Power Point. Coloquei minha nova música de fundo e acho que será muito mais inspirador._

_Atenciosamente,_

Rachel Berry

* * *

><p>Quinn tinha muito com o que lidar no momento para preocupar-se com sua carreira. Ela ainda tinha quase dois anos em Yale, o que era tempo suficiente para solidificar seu relacionamento com Sam e voltar a se dedicar ao teatro.<p>

Ela sentia-se insegura. Sam não tinha ideia do que era namorar uma atriz de teatro. Os horários malucos e os ensaios intermináveis. Ela não podia esquecer tudo que havia descoberto sobre ele recentemente: como o garoto havia desenvolvido um gosto exagerado por farrear e festejar.

Como ela impediria que isso acontecesse novamente se estivesse presa no teatro?

A garota encarou-se pela última vez no espelho do banheiro antes de voltar para seu quarto. Admirou timidamente os próprios traços delicados e pensou que a juventude não duraria pra sempre. Meninas mais novas e bem mais atraentes surgiriam no mercado e ela perderia sua chance.

Quinn tentou controlar a vontade de chorar que estava crescendo em seu peito. Ela era uma Fabray e as mulheres de sua família não choram por qualquer coisa. Não, as Fabray encaram a vida de cabeça erguida.

Ela havia passado por uma gravidez e um acidente que quase tirou sua vida.

Já estava mais do que na hora em que ela teria que aprender a lidar com sua insegurança.

Quando ela percebeu, estava segurando sua escova de dente horizontalmente com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

– _Too late for second guessing_– cantou baixinho, usando a escova como um microfone imaginário _– Too late to go back to sleep._ _It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes… and leap._

Sam encarou o teto do quarto com um enorme sorriso no rosto. A voz de Quinn tinha essa propriedade mágica que o fazia apaixonar-se novamente por ela como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que eles haviam se visto.

Rachel Berry tinha razão, seria muito bom ser o namorado de uma futura ganhadora do prêmio Tony.


	12. Alguém Passa Dos Limites

**Alguém Passa Dos Limites**

É quase como se ele pudesse sentir um tsunami de insegurança cobrindo sua namorada e transformando-a em um pequeno cordeirinho assustado. Ela havia fincado as unhas na palma de suas mãos sem nem ao menos perceber. Quinn tinha essa mania desde o colegial e ele sempre soube que esse era o maior sinal de que ela estava ansiosa.

Todavia, Sam sabia que não havia nenhum motivo para preocupação: Quinn foi perfeita em sua audição para Wicked.

Após muita insistência, Rachel havia convencido a garota a tentar conquistar o papel da bruxa boa, Glinda. Se tudo desse certo, ela seria uma das protagonistas e isso com certeza lhe daria o destaque necessário para começar uma carreira profissional.

E Sam sabia que Quinn tinha todo o material necessário para ser uma estrela de verdade. A maneira que ela conseguiu atingir todas as notas de _For Good_ foi impressionante. Ele conseguiu espiar o tal de Alan Johnson fazendo um monte de anotações na ficha com a foto da garota. O cara não havia simplesmente desenhado um X na cara de sua Quinn. Não, ele simplesmente escrevera o Antigo Testamento no papel.

Isso era um bom sinal, não é?

Sem contar que todos pareciam hipnotizados pela beleza de Quinn.

Sam havia puxado conversa com o namorado de outra aspirante à atriz que estava ali na coxia, enquanto sua namorada tinha um ataque de pânico por não atingir as notas finais de _Defying Gravity_. Ambos conversaram sobre futebol, o tempo e outras miudezas do dia a dia.

– Ei, essa daí eu realmente gostaria de ver em ação – comentou o rapaz boquiaberto quando Quinn Fabray, usando um vestido rosa extremamente colado ao seu corpo, entrou no palco.

– Imagino – comentou Sam, um sorriso tímido despontando no canto de seus lábios grossos. Ele simplesmente não conseguia ficar bravo por alguém constatar o óbvio.

Quinn era perfeita.

– Quinn? – Sam tentou chamar a atenção da namorada que olhava distraída pela janela do carro – Você está bem, querida?

– Sim – respondeu a garota tentando escapar da bolha de dúvidas em que estivera presa nos últimos minutos.

– Você estava perfeita – disse Sam olhando-a de relance.

– Eu não sou uma soprano – disse Quinn exteriorizando o que a estava corroendo nos últimos minutos – Simplesmente não tenho o alcance vocal necessário. Deveria ter tingido o cabelo e tentando o papel da Nessarose.

– Você vai ganhar o papel de Glinda – afirmou Sam – Aquele Alan Johnson pareceu realmente impressionado com sua performance.

– Sério? – indagou a garota.

– Ele sorriu o tempo todo – comentou – Era como se o Natal tivesse chegado antes pra ele.

Quinn sorriu. Ela estava tão nervosa durante sua apresentação que tudo o que acontecera desde o momento que ela subiu ao palco, era um borrão disforme e distante.

Mas Sam a reconfortava. Ela tinha a mais plena consciência de que ele somente estava sendo um bom namorado, porém isso significava tanto para o relacionamento deles que Quinn somente estava grata por Sam estar lá.

– Os resultados só devem sair depois do final de semana – comentou a garota – Nós deveríamos comemorar.

– Eu sei algumas maneiras para comemorar – Sam lançou um rápido olhar malicioso que a fez corar instantaneamente.

– Na realidade, eu acho que poderíamos ir para um bar – sugeriu Quinn – Você não está cansado de ficar só no loft?

Sam estava longe de estar cansado de passar o tempo todo na casa da namorada. Mas ele não queria parecer o cara insensível que só está interessado em sexo, portanto, concordou com o desvio de rota. Aquela noite seria comemorada no _Vikings,_um bar de esportes que servia todos os petiscos que Quinn gostava – e Sam havia prometido que em nenhum momento ficaria distraído pelos telões exibindo futebol americano.

* * *

><p>Quinn amava o <em>Vikings<em>. Se você ignorasse todos os debilóides de fraternidade que entupiam o local e se concentrasse nas fritas e cerveja, certamente não encontraria um lugar melhor no mundo. Ela era habitué do bar, portanto, estava acostumada com as grosserias que lhe eram disparadas quando ela adentrava o local.

Todavia, hoje ela estava com seu namorado e ninguém pareceu ter algo ultrajante a dizer sobre sua roupa/parte específica do corpo. Ela agradeceu a Deus silenciosamente por ter lhe livrado desse pequeno constrangimento.

– Quinn! – uma das garçonetes se aproximou animada da mesa dos fundos que ela e Sam haviam escolhido.

Angie simplesmente adorava Quinn. As garçonetes do Vikings usavam camisetas brancas com um decote monstruoso e um shorts minúsculo. Portanto, atender uma garota ao invés de um neandertal que só consegue balbuciar a palavra peitos era uma dádiva para Angie.

– Ei, garota, por onde você andava? – indagou entusiasmada – Nós estávamos preocupados com você.

Sam estava tentando ignorar o decote da garçonete com toda a hombridade que havia dentro dele. Quinn o espiava de esguelha e ele tinha certeza de que aquilo poderia se transformar em um teste de fidelidade a qualquer momento.

– Angie, eu gostaria de te apresentar meu namorado, Sam Evans – disse Quinn simpaticamente – Sam, essa é minha garçonete favorita, Angie.

– Olá – cumprimentou Sam escondendo-se atrás do cardápio que estava na mesa. Ele não olharia, não importa se Quinn pedisse para a garota levantar a camiseta ou algo parecido. Sam seguiria firme e forte.

– E geralmente ele é mais simpático que isso – completou Quinn levemente confusa – De qualquer forma, será que você pode nos trazer umas Budeweiser e fritas?

– Claro! – concordou Angie – Volto já, Baby Q.

– O que deu em você? – perguntou Quinn, porém, Sam nem ao menos teve tempo de responder.

– Ei, você de vestido rosa! – um homem gritou, enquanto aproximava-se da mesa. Seu andar trôpego indicava que estava bem alcoolizado.

Sam virou-se para encarar quem era o pobre coitado que resolvera mexer com uma garota acompanhada. Ele estava pronto para tirar a alma do cara com um soco no estômago até perceber de quem se tratava.

Alan Johnson, o diretor da peça de teatro que Quinn queria estrelar.

– Oi – respondeu Quinn tímida, lançando um olhar exasperado para Sam, contendo a seguinte mensagem subliminar: _Por favor, não faça nada estúpido._

– Se não é a minha Glinda! – exclamou Alan ao finalmente chegar na mesa – Não sabia que a bruxa boa de Oz frequentava bares.

Quinn sorriu por boa educação. Sam percebeu como a face da garota ficara levemente corada.

– Eu estou com meu namorado – disse Quinn tentando parecer educada e ao mesmo tempo sinalizar que ele estava sendo inapropriado.

– Adorei sua performance! – exclamou Alan ignorando a presença de Sam – É pura. Estou de saco cheio dessas atrizes que simplesmente jogam um monte de notas impossíveis pra cima de mim como se _isso_ fosse me impressionar. Amadoras!

Levara aproximadamente um minuto para Sam decidir que não gostava de Alan Johnson.

O jeito que ele se aproximava perigosamente de Quinn toda vez que falava algo estava deixando Sam irritadíssimo. O cara era jovem – não deveria ter mais de 25 anos – atraente e influente. Além de tudo, sua namorada precisava fazer de tudo para agradá-lo.

Alan Johnson automaticamente entrara para a _Lista de Pessoas que Sam Evans Não Suportava_, logo abaixo de George Lucas após a estreia do Episódio I.

– Muito obrigada – agradeceu Quinn, um sorriso mais verdadeiro tomando conta de seus lábios.

– E cá entre nós e o seu irmão – comentou Alan chegando bem próximo da orelha de Quinn. A garota arregalou os olhos ao ver que Sam havia fechado o punho – O papel é seu.

– O que? – perguntou Quinn embasbacada – Isso é sério?

– Claro que sim – disse Alan risonho – Você é a próxima grande estrela e eu quero ser o sortudo que irá te _descobrir_.

Tudo o que Sam escutara foi _te deflorar_. Quinn tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios e parecia tão feliz, que ele tentou contar até 10 para se acalmar.

– Muito obrigada! – agradeceu Quinn – Você não vai se arrepender.

– Uma das minhas assistentes vai te ligar no final de semana para tornar oficial – disse Alan – E logo mais poderemos começar os ensaios.

– Obrigada! – Quinn estava nos céus, Sam podia notar pelo jeito como ela se movimentava inquieta na cadeira. Parecia tentada a envolver Alan Johnson em um abraço de gratidão, mas tentava se controlar.

– Bem, vou deixar que você e seu irmão comemorem – anunciou Alan – Boa sorte, Glinda!

Sam o fuzilou com o olhar conforme ele se afastava da mesa em que eles estavam sentados.

– Sam! – exclamou Quinn animada, escorregando no banco para se aproximar do namorado – Eu consegui.

– Te disse – falou Sam sem conseguir demonstrar o mesmo entusiasmo da namorada.

Quinn lhe deu um demorado beijo que não foi suficiente para tirar seus pensamentos do local escuro em que eles haviam se metido.

Alan Johnson estava flertando com sua namorada. E se ela realmente havia sido escalada para estrelar em sua peça, isso significava que ele passaria um tempo surreal na companhia dela diariamente.

Mais tempo do que o próprio Sam passava junto dela.

Sam não gostava absolutamente nada do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.


	13. Alguém Organiza Uma Festa

**Alguém Organiza Uma Festa**

_Caros amigos,_

_É com muita alegria que venho anunciar que uma das minhas melhores amigas, Quinn Fabray, conseguiu sua primeiro papel como protagonista em uma peça teatral. Ela estrelará uma produção de Wicked em Connecticut no papel de Glinda – um pouco de trivia para vocês: interpretei Elphaba durante uma adaptação da mesma peça no ginásio. Anexei um vídeo da minha apresentação de estreia para os curiosos._

_Enfim, resolvi fazer uma pequena festinha temática para comemorar esse momento tão marcante na carreira de Quinn. Tragam seus chapéus de bruxo e voem até o salão de festas do meu prédio, em Nova Iorque, nesse final de semana._

_Espero que confirmem sua presença. Conto com vocês aqui!_

_Rachel Berry_

Quinn havia tentado implorar para que Rachel não enviasse um e-mail em massa para toda a lista de amigos em comum, porém, aparentemente seus esforços foram em vão. Todo mundo que as garotas conheciam estavam se apinhando no salão de festas do prédio em que Finn e Rachel moravam com Kurt e Blaine em Nova Iorque.

Ela não queria parecer ingrata. Rachel tivera todo trabalho de tirar a decoração de Halloween do armário em pleno mês de Fevereiro e havia organizado uma festa temática em tempo record.

Rachel era uma boa amiga. Um pouco entusiasmada pelos motivos mais estranhos? Sim. Mas ainda assim, ela não fora nada mais do que boa com Quinn nos últimos anos. Só o fato de ela não ter transformado essa festa em um momento sobre ela – bem, ela estava caracterizada de Elphaba, mas isso não era nada demais – já era o suficiente para ganhar a admiração de Quinn.

Sam e Quinn desfilavam pela festa com dois chapéus pontudos e pretos que o garoto havia comprado no dia anterior. Quinn tentava ignorar o fato de que seu namorado parecia estar curtindo _demais_, o fato de estar usando um chapéu de bruxo. Ela também fingira que não o ouvira murmurar uma música que ela tinha certeza que estava na trilha sonora de Harry Potter, no caminho para Nova Iorque.

Enquanto ela estava enchendo os copos de ambos com ponche, reparou que Sam estava encostado em um canto examinando uma vassoura de perto. Seu namorado era a pessoa mais nerd que ela conhecia. E ela estava..._Orgulhosa_ disso?

– Ei, Quinn! – Finn aproximou-se animado. Um copo vermelho e vazio em sua mão indicava que ele estava realmente aproveitando todo o álcool – Acabei de falar com o Mr. Schuester no telefone. Ele está na cidade, disse que vai tentar passar aqui.

– Legal – disse Quinn sorrindo – Tudo isso é muito legal, Finn. Obrigada!

– Foi ideia de Rachel – confessou o garoto – Ela quer garantir que você mencione esse momento quando escrever a autobiografia de sua vida.

Quinn riu. Isso sim era a cara da Rachel Berry que ela conhecia.

– De qualquer forma, é muito legal – disse Quinn.

– Ei, você chamou o diretor da peça? – perguntou Finn – Rachel quer tentar convencê-lo a fazer uma temporada em Nova Iorque...e acho que ela também planeja matar a garota que foi escalada para fazer a Elphaba – completou em um tom taciturno.

Quinn havia convidado Alan. Os ensaios começariam na segunda-feira e ela queria que ele a visse com bons olhos. Ela havia lido na internet que ele tinha fama de durão. Tudo o que ela não precisava era de um diretor que a odiasse.

Ele respondera sua SMS com um emoticon piscando. Quinn não tinha a mínima ideia se isso era um _sim_, um _não_ ou um _estou aplicando botox, não posso falar agora_.

Só lhe restava esperar.

– Chamei – confirmou Quinn – Agora, se você me dá licença, vou voltar para o Sam antes que ele suba naquela vassoura...Coisa que eu acho que ele acabou de fazer nesse minuto.

Sam sentia-se um pouco menos paranóico com o fato de ter Quinn perto de Alan Johnson. Sua namorada merecia o papel e ele não queria ser aquele que estragava tudo novamente.

A verdade é que desde o encontro infeliz com Alan no _Vikings_, Quinn estivera de tão bom humor que o havia contagiado de alguma forma – o fato de ela ter aceitado fazer sexo diariamente parecia ser o grande fator decisivo da questão.

Ele precisava confiar na namorada que tinha. Ela era uma garota adulta e incrivelmente madura para sua idade. Quinn não era mais a animadora de torcida que traía um namorado só por estar se sentindo gorda.

– Sam, você estava em cima dessa vassoura ou eu já estou alta? – indagou Quinn com um sorriso divertido no rosto, lhe entregando um copo de ponche.

– Hum, eu só queria testar a aerodinâmica – disse Sam sentindo-se completamente idiota. Quinn o achava adorável.

– Finn comentou que talvez o Mr. Schue apareça – comentou – Ele está em Nova Iorque.

– Ótimo! – exclamou Sam bebendo um grande gole de seu ponche – Acho que ele ficará bem feliz em te ver.

– Eu não o vejo há séculos – disse exageradamente – E Alan talvez apareça...

– Alan? – o cenho de Sam se franziu automaticamente – O diretor?

– Sim – confirmou Quinn distraída pelo movimento ao seu redor – Rachel sugeriu que era de bom grado convidá-lo para minha festa. Você não acha?

– Quinn, o cara acha que eu sou seu irmão – Sam sentiu que o ciúmes estava voltando em leves doses – E estava dando em cima de você...

– Ah, Sam, ele estava bêbado! – exclamou Quinn fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão – Juro que se um dia ele tentar algo, serei a primeira a acabar com a festa dele.

– Promete? – perguntou Sam arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Claro – confirmou Quinn aproximando-se para beijar o namorado.

Sam passou um braço em volta da cintura da namorada e a trouxe para mais perto do seu corpo. Quinn precisou concentrar-se para não esquecer que estavam em uma festa. A vida sexual deles ia muito bem, obrigada, mas não era nada que eles precisassem demonstrar ali em público.

– Glinda, eu sinceramente não pensava que você era o tipo de garota que saí por aí beijando o irmão – a voz grave de Alan Johnson cortou o clima entre o casal. Ele estava parado a poucos metros de distância, com uma taça de vinho na mão e um olhar maldoso no rosto.

Sam podia sentir o cheiro de bebida emanando do corpo do jovem diretor. Aparentemente, ele estava _sempre_ bêbado.

Quinn virou-se timidamente para encarar Alan. Ela não queria admitir para Sam, porém, toda essa atenção que recebia do diretor a deixava um pouco desconfortável.

Em seus três anos de carreira, ela já havia lidado com alguns tipos bem abusados. O diretor de sua peça parecia encaixar-se perfeitamente no estereótipo de canastrão que acha que pode dormir com todas as atrizes.

– Olá, Alan! – cumprimentou Quinn forçando-se a ser simpática – Você conhece Sam, ele é meu namorado.

– Ah! – exclamou Alan tentando parecer surpreso – Você tem certeza? São tão parecidos que eu poderia jurar que são gêmeos.

– Nós fomos feitos um para o outro – disse Sam na defensiva, passando o braço pelo ombro da namorada.

– Bem, eles realmente dizem que os cachorros parecem com seus donos – disse Alan fingindo estar pensativo.

_Como alguém pode ser tão desagradável?,_pensou Sam, fazendo um esforço de outro mundo para ficar calado.

– Obrigada por vir – agradeceu Quinn fingindo que não ouvira o último comentário – Tem alguém que você precisa conhecer...Já volto, meu amor – adicionou em voz baixa para Sam.

Quinn entregou seu copo para que Sam segurasse e guiou Alan até o outro canto do salão, onde Rachel Berry, vestida de Elphaba, conversava animadamente com Kurt – que por sua vez usava um chapéu de bruxa da cor fúcsia.

Ela sentia-se mal por simplesmente despejar Alan bêbado em cima da amiga, porém, tinha certa impressão que se o deixasse muito tempo perto de Sam, aquele seria o fim de sua carreira e namoro – não necessariamente nessa ordem.

– Rach! – chamou Quinn, muito provavelmente interrompendo uma história que a garota estava narrando para Kurt , enquanto gesticulava loucamente – Esse é Alan Johnson, o diretor da peça.

Rachel parou de falar no mesmo instante e revestiu-se com aquele sorriso que era seu cartão de visitas. Quinn pode observar que Kurt também havia endireitado a postura após o anúncio, entretanto, ela não poderia afirmar se tal atitude era pelo fato de Alan ser o diretor ou por seus atraentes olhos verdes.

– Esses são Rachel e Kurt – Quinn continuou as apresentações – Dois estudantes talentosíssimos de NYADA e amigos muito queridos.

– Rachel Berry – a garota apressou-se a apertar a mão de Alan, quase que acertando o nariz de Kurt na corrida – Talvez você já tenha me visto na Broadway, eu fui a Garota Bonita número 2 em _I Belong to the Moon_?

Alan nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de responder.

– Eu sou Kurt Hummel – apresentou-se Kurt, aparentemente ressentido por quase ter sido acertado no nariz – E eu tenho um senso melhor de realidade.

– Então, vocês são os amigos da minha Glinda – disse Alan passando o braço pelo ombro de Quinn da mesma forma que Sam havia feito há pouco.

A garota prendeu a respiração e começou a rezar para que o namorado não estivesse assistindo essa cena.

– Me digam – prosseguiu Alan – Como vocês a deixam namorar o irmão gêmeo dela? Não é um pouco perturbador?

– Alan, eu tenho algumas ideias que gostaria de compartilhar com você – felizmente, o ego de Rachel Berry havia interrompido o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

Quinn se desvencilhou de Alan e se afastou aos poucos dele. Estava livre...Mas onde diabos havia se metido Sam?

– Quinn! – era Finn novamente. Ele tinha um semblante anormalmente sério.

– Oi, Finn. Você viu meu namorado por aí?

– Era justamente sobre isso que eu queria falar...

* * *

><p>Sam Evans praticara esportes durante toda sua vida. Ele acreditava que liberar grandes doses de adrenalina o tornavam uma pessoa mais calma e tolerável. Todavia, desde que começara a namorar com Quinn, ele simplesmente havia desistido de tentar entrar para o <em>Blue Devils<em> da CCSU e consequentemente tinha toda aquela energia acumulada dentro de si.

O estopim foi o momento em que ele viu o pegajoso do Alan Johnson colocar o braço nos ombros de sua namorada. Sua vontade era de cruzar o salão e arrebentar aquela cara presunçosa dele com socos e pontapés.

Mas ele não podia se meter em confusão justamente com o diretor da peça de Quinn.

Por isso, Sam resolveu ir para fora descontar sua frustração nas latas de lixo do prédio. Ele começou a desferir pontapés com brutalidade, fazendo com que o barulho ecoasse pelo quarteirão.

Infelizmente, ele não imaginara nem por um segundo que havia um carro de polícia bem próximo do edifício e que nos próximos cinco minutos, eles chegariam até o local do barulho e o levariam preso por desordem pública.


	14. Alguém Com o Coração Partido

**Alguém Com o Coração Partido**

Ela não queria fazer um alarde. Quinn Fabray nunca fora o tipo de mulher que se joga no chão e arranca todos os fios de cabelo quando está diante de uma adversidade. Depois que Finn lhe contara que seu namorado havia sido preso, tudo o que ela conseguia era ver a boca do ex-namorado se movimentando sem som nenhum.

Seus ouvidos foram tomados por um chiado incômodo, enquanto seu cérebro maquinava o que ela deveria fazer a seguir.

_Não faça alarde_, pensou Quinn novamente, _Ninguém precisa saber disso._

– Finn – interrompeu a garota que nem ao menos estava escutando o que o rapaz estava lhe dizendo – Mais alguém sabe disso?

– Não – respondeu Finn que esperava outro tipo de reação de Quinn. Se a notícia de que Finn havia sido preso fosse jogada em cima de Rachel, provavelmente ela desabaria em lágrimas e cantaria uma canção como _Didn't We Almost Have It All_.

Mas ele esperava que Quinn ficasse furiosa. Como no dia em que Finn derramou leite em seu uniforme de Cheerio e a garota se empenhou durante 10 minutos a ofender sua coordenação motora.

Essa seria uma reação bem mais apropriada para a ex-capitã das Cheerios com que Finn havia namorado no ensino médio. Porém, ela parecia verdadeiramente perturbada. Como nas vezes em que alguém a derrubava do topo da pirâmide e ela ficava atormentada com a possibilidade de estar acima do peso.

– Certo – disse ela voltando a ficar pensativa – Preciso que você me leve até a delegacia, mas não quero chamar a atenção de ninguém.

Finn concordou imediatamente. Ambos combinaram que ele pegaria as chaves do carro e a encontraria no estacionamento em cinco minutos.

A cabeça de Quinn borbulhava com imagens que ela havia visto em seriados como Oz e Prison Break. Provavelmente Sam estava sob custódia em uma delegacia de polícia, porém, ela conseguia imaginá-lo usando um macacão laranja e sendo espancado por uma facção de nazistas dentro da prisão.

Finn havia dito algo sobre como Sam havia saído da festa furioso, porém, naquele instante tudo parecia inteligível na mente de Quinn. Ela _precisava_ _fazer algo_.

* * *

><p>Sam sempre imaginou que se um dia fosse preso, provavelmente seria por algum motivo real. Como por exemplo, um roubo de diamantes que não havia sido bem sucedido, pois havia um policial disfarçado no meio do grupo. Ou então por envolver-se em uma briga em Las Vegas, depois que o dono de um cassino descobrisse que ele estava contando cartas e quebrando a banca.<p>

Em nenhum momento de sua existência, Sam Evans imaginou que poderia ser preso por chutar uma lixeira. Já não bastasse a humilhação de sair algemado da rua em que Finn, Rachel, Kurt e Blaine viviam – e ele podia jurar que havia visto Finn de relance no momento em que o colocaram dentro da viatura – ele ainda precisou explicar para um policial com péssimo humor, que estava chutando o lixo para aliviar uma onda cega de ciúmes.

E agora lá estava ele, sentado em uma pequena cela pouco iluminada, acompanhado de um cara chamado Jesus que havia sido preso por desacato ao pudor. Em algum momento Jesus elogiou os lábios de Sam e perguntou se o garoto sabia o que faziam com rapazes como ele na prisão.

Será que ele poderia parar na prisão por chutar uma lixeira?

Ele ainda tinha direito a um telefonema, mas a verdade é que estava assustado demais para telefonar para Quinn. Sua namorada ficaria furiosa. Ele simplesmente conseguia visualizá-la andando por entre as celas, com seu scarpin preto, segurando nas barras da cela em que Sam estava e terminando com ele.

Rachel ou Kurt estavam fora de cogitação. Qualquer um dos dois transformariam a prisão de Sam em uma marcha pela liberdade e direitos de extravasar seus sentimentos em objetos inanimados. E com certeza haveria muita música envolvida.

Por fim, só havia sobrado Finn. Mas Sam simplesmente não confiava na capacidade que o rapaz tinha para esconder um fato desse tamanho de Quinn. Ele provavelmente ficaria todo atrapalhado e com aquele olhar perdido de quem tivera a luz do seu cérebro apagada.

Quando ele finalmente decidiu que talvez Blaine fosse sua melhor opção, um guarda gorducho se aproximou de sua cela e a abriu:

– Samuel Evans, você está livre, filho! – anunciou – Alguém pagou sua fiança.

– Como? – perguntou Sam confuso, ainda sentado no chão.

– Alguém pagou sua fiança – repetiu o guarda, sem muita paciência – Ou devo falar para aquela moça elegante que está te esperando lá na frente, que você vai ficar aqui com Jesus?

– Não! – exclamou Sam levantando-se de supetão – Er...boa sorte, Jesus! – adicionou virando-se para o companheiro de cela novamente – Que você ache um cara legal.

* * *

><p>Quinn nunca mais havia pisado em uma delegacia desde que prestou depoimento sobre seu acidente há anos atrás.<p>

Ela havia se esquecido como as luzes fosforescentes eram claras e capazes de lhe causar uma dor de cabeça instantânea. Finn havia lhe emprestado um casaco para que ela usasse por cima do vestido, mas ela ainda sentia-se exposta em um ambiente repleto de homens.

– Eu poderia ter vindo sozinho – sussurrou Finn logo após que um bêbado algemado gritara que queria ficar na mesma cela que a loira.

– É meu namorado, Finn – disse Quinn entre os dentes.

_Meu estúpido namorado que foi preso por chutar uma lixeira_, pensou Quinn tentando controlar a raiva que existia dentro dela.

Quinn ainda não conseguia conceber em sua mente que Sam era o tipo de cara que simplesmente tinha um ataque de fúria. Com quantos mais fatos aleatórios sobre ele, Quinn seria agraciada durante esse relacionamento? Será que ela realmente não o conhecia tão bem assim?

– Ei, ali está o Sam – constatou Finn ao vê-lo se aproximar cabisbaixo. Ele segurava em sua mão uma sacola com sua carteira e celular – Quinn, tente segurar a onda, ok?

A garota lançou um olhar lancinante para Finn. Ela queria realmente era segurar a cabeça de ambos contra a parede.

– Quinn – Sam analisou o rosto duro da namorada. Ela parecia alguém que estava bem perto de cometer um homicídio.

– Por qual motivo você precisa ser tão idiota, Sam? – indagou Quinn, as palavras escapavam de sua boca como lava escaldante – Você _agrediu_uma lixeira?

– Quinn... – Sam queria se explicar, porém, nem ao menos sabia por onde começar.

Foi nesse momento em que ele viu Quinn chorar. Tudo começou com lágrimas silenciosas, até que elas progrediram para soluços incontroláveis.

Tanto Finn quanto Sam estavam surpresos demais para esboçar qualquer reação. Quinn chorava – com uma certa frequência nos últimos tempos – porém, aquilo era algo completamente diferente.

Aquela era Quinn Fabray chorando quando contou a Finn que estava grávida. Chorando como no dia em que revelou aos seus pais da sua gravidez. Como quando os médicos falaram que ela talvez nunca mais andasse.

Ela estava sofrendo.

– Me desculpe – pediu Quinn em meio aos soluços – Alan é um idiota.

– Sim, ele é – confirmou Sam preocupado – Mas não é sua culpa, Quinn.

– Eu tenho tanto medo que você fique com ciúmes ao ponto de fazer alguma besteira...Bem, uma besteira pior que essa.

Sam abraçou sua namorada, deixando que ela afundasse a cabeça em seu peito. Finn olhou para Sam com uma preocupação crescente. Ele podia ler os lábios do amigo formando silenciosamente a frase: _Cara, ela não está bem._

E Quinn realmente não estava. Em sua cabeça, ela só conseguia pensar que nunca seria uma boa namorada. Os genes de namoro simplesmente não haviam nascido com ela.

Era muita responsabilidade e tanto drama. Lidar com ciúmes, passado, ex-namorados e tantas outras coisas que ela nem poderia imaginar...

Ela nunca havia gostado tanto de alguém assim. E isso estava engolindo-a viva.

– Sam... – Quinn se desvencilhou dele cuidadosamente – Nós precisamos conversar.

Finn entendeu que aquela era a deixa para ir buscar o carro no estacionamento. Sam e Quinn caminharam para fora da delegacia e esperaram por Finn. A garota ainda tinha a vista toda embaçada pela quantidade de lágrimas que acabara de por para fora.

– Isso não vai dar certo – murmurou Quinn tentando se obrigar a encarar Sam nos olhos – Eu te amo tanto.

– Como? – indagou Sam confuso. Ela estava...terminando com ele?

– Eu te amo ao ponto de querer anular cada aspecto da minha existência para estar do seu lado – explicou Quinn, as lágrimas voltando aos seus olhos – Ao ponto de querer largar minha única e provavelmente última grande chance, só para estar ao seu lado. Para que você não sinta ciúmes e tenha uma recaída em sua vida antiga.

Sim, ela estava terminando com ele. Novamente.

– Você merece coisas boas – disse Quinn tentando limpar as lágrimas com as palmas da mão – E eu também. Não posso mais viver com a sensação de como se fosse me afogar sem você. Por qual motivo preciso tanto me encontrar em alguém só para não me perder? Quero ser muito mais do que uma garota que te ama, Sam.

"Eu fiz tantas promessas...Prometi que dessa vez não me apaixonaria. Não me agarraria em ninguém. Só que não percebi que pela primeira vez, estava me agarrando a tudo e a todos. Qualquer trago, dose ou abraço que me tirasse dessa carência. Como eu nunca havia enxergado tanta fragilidade em mim? Como consegui mascarar durante tanto tempo o meu verdadeiro eu? Assustado, acuado, sozinho e quebradiço. Eu não consigo mais me anular pelo prazer de me multiplicar ao seu lado".

Sam sentia o rosto arder com a dor das lágrimas. Ele nunca havia percebido o que tudo isso significava para Quinn, todas as coisas das quais ela teria que abrir mão para tê-lo em sua vida.

E de certa forma, o peso dessa responsabilidade estava esmagando-o.

A garota se aproximou relutante e tocou o rosto do namorado no intuito de limpar suas lágrimas. Sam não se mexeu. Ele havia perdido a capacidade de realizar qualquer movimento.

Quinn encostou seus lábios nos dele para um último beijo. Sam tentou retribuir, porém, era como se sua língua estivesse adormecida pelo gosto salgado das lágrimas de ambos.

– Eu te amo – repetiu Quinn – Não se preocupe comigo.

Ela se virou e saiu caminhando até desaparecer no breu da noite de Nova Iorque. E junto com ela, Quinn Fabray levou o que havia sobrado do coração de Sam Evans.


	15. Alguém Envia Uma Mensagem de Texto

**Alguém Envia Uma Mensagem de Texto**

Os pôsteres estavam por todos os cantos da CCSU. Vários alunos paravam para admirá-los e alguns comentavam como um mês havia se passado tão rapidamente. Entretanto, para Sam aqueles 31 dias haviam se passado com uma vagarosidade incomum.

Ele conseguia ignorar a presença dos pôsteres na maior parte do tempo. Muito deles apenas tinham uma arte conceitual e era como se ele se concentrasse bastante, conseguiria distorcer a imagem ao ponto de tornar-se apenas um borrão verde na sua frente.

Sam apenas o lera uma vez para decidir que nunca mais prestaria atenção neles. Era um anúncio da estreia de _Wicked_ no teatro Jimmy Carter da sua faculdade. A peça era dirigida por _Ala Johnson_ – Sam riu desdenhoso ao ver que o nome do crápula fora escrito errado – e estrelada por _Anna Foster_ no papel de Elphaba e _Quinn Fabray_ como Glinda.

Não era nem ao menos necessário dizer que Sam estava evitando a área do teatro da CCSU a todo custo. Certa noite quando voltava de um bar com Roger, ele viu Quinn Fabray no estacionamento da faculdade, entrando em seu SUV vermelho.

Ela usava uma roupa de ginástica, com polainas cor de rosa e sapatilhas. Seu cabelo comprido estava preso em um rabo de cavalo desmazelado no topo de sua cabeça.

Sam teve que lutar contra a vontade – induzida pelo álcool – de ir até ela e dizer que não deveria dirigir com suas sapatilhas de dança. Era escorregadio e ela poderia sofrer um acidente.

Felizmente, Roger havia lhe aplicado uma chave de pescoço e o segurou no mesmo lugar por tempo suficiente até que Quinn sumisse de vista.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia superar a ausência da ex-namorada. Passava acordado durante as madrugadas, ouvindo músicas depressivas em_loop_ (até Roger atirar o aparelho de som pela janela – _EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS DASHBOARD CONFESSIONAL!_) e lembrando-se dos bons momentos que havia compartilhado com Quinn.

Sam havia desistido de fazer a barba há algumas semanas. Ele andava por aí com olheiras profundas, roupas amassadas e um visual que fazia qualquer homem das cavernas parecer charmoso.

Ele também havia desenvolvido um hábito nada saudável por grandes quantidades de bebida alcoólica. Seu dormitório cheirava a whisky barato. Ele andava pelo campus usando óculos escuro por conta da ressaca.

Sam Evans era um triste retrato de um homem que teve seu coração partido. E supostamente não havia nada que ninguém pudesse fazer para tirá-lo daquela situação de letargia profunda na qual estava metido.

Por isso, é possível imaginar a surpresa do rapaz quando ele adentrou seu dormitório naquela tarde de Abril, somente para se deparar com uma apreensiva Rachel Berry sentada em sua cama.

– Oi, Sam! – ela cumprimentou com um aceno de mão tímido.

Ele não podia negar o quão Rachel havia sido bondosa com ele durante o último mês. À sua maneira, ela tentou consolá-lo de todas as formas possíveis.

Enviou cupcakes para seu dormitório. Gravou um vídeo no YouTube em que ela cantava _Times Like These,_versão acústica_,_ e havia dedicado a canção para ele. Diariamente lhe enviava e-mails ou postava frases em seu mural do Facebook com frases de superação e otimismo.

Ela era uma espécie de Gandhi ególatra trajando um vestido de bolinhas.

– Ei, Rach – cumprimentou Sam sem muito entusiasmo – Está tudo bem com você?

Rachel confirmou positivamente com a cabeça. Ela parecia terrivelmente quieta para o padrão Rachel Berry de vida. E isso não era _nada bom_.

– Você está na cidade para a peça de Quinn, certo? – perguntou Sam tentando compreender a presença da garota em seu quarto – Precisa de algum lugar pra ficar?

– Não – respondeu – Estou em um hotel aqui perto com Finn.

– Ótimo – comentou Sam.

Mais silêncio.

– Sam – Rachel parecia estar se munindo de coragem, o que não era nada usual para ela – Nós precisamos conversar sobre a Quinn.

– Bem, acho que não existe nada que você possa falar que seja de meu interesse – mentiu Sam, sentindo um buraco se abrindo em seu estômago.

– Você ainda a ama – afirmou Rachel decidida – Eu fucei no seu iPod e vi suas últimas músicas tocadas. Quantas vezes nas últimas 24 horas você escutou Lucky?

– Ei! – exclamou Sam ofendido – Isso é pessoal.

A resposta era 98 vezes.

– Sam, algo está muito errado com a Quinn – Rachel levantou-se e o encarou séria – Eu não viria até você se achasse que o assunto não é grave.

– Estou ouvindo – disse Sam a contragosto.

* * *

><p>Ao contrário do que todos pareciam acreditar, Quinn Fabray estava muito bem, obrigada. Ela estava dedicando-se aos estudos, suas notas voltaram a ser altas e ela até mesmo havia conseguido dispensa de algumas aulas para poder ensaiar mais na CCSU.<p>

Os ensaios de _Wicked_ eram puxados. Anna Foster, sua parceira de peça, era dois anos mais velha e já havia participado do coral de diversas peças na Broadway. Quinn esforçava-se diariamente para manter o mesmo nível vocal de Anna e tinha aulas noturnas com um treinador vocal de Yale para aperfeiçoar sua técnica.

Alan continuava insuportável. Ele simplesmente atirava-se para cima dela sempre que tinha uma oportunidade. Mas ela era inteligente demais para deixar que aquilo a afetasse. Sempre estava acompanhada por algum outro membro do elenco e isso era suficiente para inibir as investidas do diretor.

Ela não tinha muito tempo para chorar ou sentir-se miserável, mas seus amigos pareciam acreditar o contrário.

– Você está uma bagunça! – observou Santana quando chegou com Brittany ao loft da amiga, para a sexta-feira de estreia – Tem certeza que aquele babaca do Sam não te fez nada?

– Ele não me fez nada – repetiu Quinn pela vigésima vez – E eu estou bem.

– E você está gorda – acrescentou ao ver os quadris da amiga.

A única verdade era que ela estava descontando toda sua frustração amorosa na comida. Ultimamente era raríssimo avistá-la sem um pedaço de comida na boca. O costureiro do musical não aguentava mais ajustar os figurinos de Quinn. Até mesmo o próprio Alan havia pedido que ela fizesse um regime.

Quinn simplesmente não conseguia entender onde toda aquela comida estava se escondendo. Ela vomitava quase que diariamente pelo stress que a peça lhe causava. Ela até mesmo havia procurado um médico na segunda-feira para conversar sobre sua suspeita de bulimia. O médico a havia mandado fazer alguns exames de sangue, porém, até então não obtivera nenhuma resposta dos resultados.

Mas nada atrapalharia sua noite de estreia no teatro. Seus amigos estavam vindo de todos os cantos do país para assistir seu grande momento. Rachel, Finn, Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Will Schuester com Emma, Puckerman, Mercedes e até mesmo Sue Sylvester haviam comprado ingressos para a noite de estreia.

Ela sentia falta de Sam, mas raramente exteriorizava isso. Era como se ela não pensasse nele, talvez seu amor diminuísse um pouco. Mas nunca diminuía.

O verdadeiro amor nunca diminui.

* * *

><p>Ela estava pronta. Figurino, maquiagem, penteado (elaborado por Kurt Hummel), falas e músicas na ponta da língua. Brittany havia lhe preparado um chá de gengibre com mel para conservar sua voz e ela o tomou em pequenos goles de sua garrafa térmica, durante a viagem até New Britain.<p>

Ela tinha seu próprio camarim, com seu nome na porta e uma estrela dourada para sinalizar que ali estava um das protagonistas da peça.

Havia recebido todo tipo de flores. Gardênias de Rachel e Finn, bromélias de Kurt e Blaine, anêmonas de Brittany e Santana, frésias de Will e Emma, hortênsias de Puckerman, astromélias de Mercedes e um cacto de Sue Sylvester.

Quinn estava tão distraída em ler cartões de boa sorte e cheirar flores que quase passou despercebida por um vaso de tulipas vermelhas escondido bem ali no meio.

Seus dedos estavam levemente trêmulos quando ela apanhou o cartão em formato de coração para ler.

Em uma caligrafia quase infantil, uma mensagem de boa sorte estava escrita:

_Não poderia deixar de desejar boa sorte no dia mais importante da sua vida. Espero que não fique chateada. – Sam._

Ela não estava chateada. Ao contrário, Quinn estava feliz. Somente a memória de Sam era capaz de preenchê-la dos mais nobres e bons sentimentos.

Tudo o que ela queria era um beijo de boa sorte antes de pisar no palco.

Mas pelo visto ela teria que se contentar com a ânsia de vômito que estava atacando-a novamente.

* * *

><p>Sam havia sido convencido por Rachel a comparecer na peça de teatro – curiosamente, ela tinha um ingresso extra para o rapaz, mesmo que eles estivessem esgotados há duas semanas.<p>

Ela também o obrigara a fazer a barba e vestir alguma roupa que não cheirasse à bebida. Sam sabia que ainda tinha olheiras pavorosas debaixo dos olhos, porém, ao menos estava um pouco mais decente do que nos últimos dias.

Ao chegar ao teatro, deparou-se com Mercedes Jones conversando com Brittany e Santana. Para sua surpresa, ela o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e um leve sorriso nos lábios. Definitivamente não havia nenhum vestígio de rancor visível em seu rosto. Ela estava acompanhada de Tyrone Powell, o_quarterback_do Golden Bears de Berkeley e seu ex-companheiro de time.

Ele sentiu um pequeno rastro de felicidade ao constatar que sua ex-namorada estava bem e feliz.

Ainda assim, ele estava muito encafifado para se permitir esse momento de satisfação. A conversa com Rachel havia sido no mínimo, estranha.

Ela lhe contara sobre como Quinn estava mergulhada nos ensaios da peça. E como ela parecia cansada o tempo todo. Em um final de semana em que Rachel e Kurt foram visitá-la em Connecticut, a garota confidenciou que nunca havia visto Quinn com uma aparência tão doente em toda sua vida.

Sem contar o longo tempo que ela passava no banheiro após o almoço.

Rachel tinha certeza que Quinn Fabray estava doente e de tão obcecada com a peça, não queria admitir que precisasse de ajuda médica.

Após muita insistência por parte de Rachel, ela havia conseguido arrastar Quinn para um hospital no começo da semana. E sem que a amiga soubesse, ela havia conversado com o médico, apresentando um certificado falso que indicava que tinha uma relação estável homo-afetiva com Quinn Fabray há três anos e exigiu que o doutor enviasse os resultados do exame para ela também.

Segundo Rachel, aquele seria o único jeito de descobrirem o que estava errado com a garota. Já que ela duvida muito que Quinn fosse querer compartilhar os resultados do exame.

Por fim, ela havia pedido que Sam estivesse presente na estreia de Quinn. Se ela realmente estivesse doente, ele precisava estar presente em sua vida para ajudá-la em um momento tão difícil.

E apesar de toda sua maluquice, Sam concordou com Rachel. Ele acreditava que a garota estava exagerando como sempre, porém, qualquer desculpa que lhe aproximasse de Quinn era válida.

Ele estava tão absorto em pensamentos que nem ao menos havia percebido que as luzes do teatro haviam se apagado.

O espetáculo estava para começar.

* * *

><p><em>Good news! She's dead! The Witch of the West is dead! The wickedest witch there ever was. The enemy of all of us here in Oz Is Dead! <em>_Good news! Good news!_

– _Olhem, é a Glinda!_

E lá estava Quinn Fabray, descendo em uma bolha, trajando um vestido azul e extremamente pomposo. Ela usava uma tiara no topo da cabeça e seus cabelos loiros estavam cheios de bonitos e delicados cachos.

Sam abriu um grande sorriso quando ela começou a cantar seu verso.

– _Fellow Ozians: Let us be glad. Let us be grateful. Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue._

Uma lágrima solitária de alegria escorreu pelo rosto de Rachel Berry. Ela sentia-se tão orgulhosa que era como se ela própria estivesse no palco. Quem sabe daqui alguns anos, ambas estariam juntas na Broadway interpretando Elphaba e Glinda.

_Essa seria uma ótima passagem em minha autobiografia. O momento em que assisti minha co-estrela interpretar Glinda pela primeira vez. Preciso anotar isso,_pensou Rachel tirando o iPhone do bolso com cuidado.

1 nova mensagem de texto

– _And Goodness knows, the Wicked's lives are lonely. Goodness knows, the Wicked die alone. It just shows when you're Wicked, you're left only, on your own_ – cantava Quinn naquele exato instante.

Sam percebeu a agitação ao seu lado e virou-se para encarar Rachel que mexia-se desconfortável na cadeira. Ela segurava o celular em mãos, seu rosto estava deformado em uma carranca que poderia indicar choque, medo ou que ela estava se preparando para cantar uma canção.

Ele pensou em perguntar se ela estava bem, mas a garota havia se virado para Finn, apontando algo na tela do celular.

Finn segurou o iPhone em suas mãos e toda a cor que havia em seu rosto rosado se esvaiu rapidamente.

– Está tudo bem? – sussurrou Sam para Rachel.

Ela e Finn se viraram para encará-lo, como se houvessem acabado de se lembrar que ele estava ali.

Rachel confirmou com a cabeça, porém, Finn continuava com a fisionomia de alguém em estado vegetativo.

– Só preciso tomar um ar – sussurrou Rachel de volta – Vamos, Finn – e puxando o namorado pela mão, ambos deixaram o teatro.

* * *

><p>Rachel correu para o estacionamento, ela tinha certeza de que estava tendo um ataque de pânico. Finn teve que se esforçar para conseguir acompanhar a rapidez sobre-humana da namorada.<p>

– ISSO É INSANO! – berrou Rachel, chamando a atenção de um grupo de estudantes que passavam por ali no momento.

– Rachel, se acalme – pediu Finn, mas se ele, um ser humano normal, estava ao ponto de desmaiar, ele nem podia imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça da namorada.

– Isso é um engano – concluiu Rachel – Ele enviou a mensagem para a pessoa errada.

– Bem, aí na tela diz Quinn Fab...

– FINN! – interrompeu Rachel irritada – Eu sei o que diz na mensagem.

– Ei, o que está acontecendo? – Kurt havia visto a movimentação entre Finn e Rachel no teatro e concluiu que se algo era grande suficiente para tirar Rachel de seu lugar, ele possivelmente gostaria de saber.

Rachel olhou para Finn, como se perguntasse via telepatia se deveria ou não contar.

– É o Kurt – concluiu Finn – Se você não contar, ele vai retirar o celular da sua mão aos tapas.

– Boa ideia! – exclamou Kurt e sem dar muito tempo para Rachel reagir, ele arrancou o iPhone de sua mão e leu a mensagem.

Quando seus olhos terminaram de percorrer a tela, Kurt deixou escapar um palavrão em voz alta.

_Senhora Berry-Fabray,_

_Estive tentando entrar em contato com sua esposa, porém, acho que o celular dela está desligado. Gostaria de falar que não há motivos para preocupação. Quinn Fabray está muito saudável! Entretanto, gostaria de encaminhá-la para um ginecologista para que ele possa acompanhar a gravidez. Parabéns, vocês vão ser mamães!_

_Com meus mais sinceros votos de felicidade,_

_Doutor Peterson._


	16. Alguém Entende Mal

**Alguém Entende Mal**

Quinn segurava o celular de Rachel em mãos e já encarava a tela fixamente por aproximadamente dois minutos. Seu rosto simplesmente não esboçava nenhuma expressão que indicasse o que ela estava sentindo.

Kurt e Rachel haviam conseguido expulsar todos os amigos que estavam no camarim, parabenizando Quinn pela grandiosa apresentação. Rachel havia sugerido para Sam Evans que ele voltasse para o dormitório e esperasse pelo momento em que sua ex-namorada estivesse pronta para vê-lo.

Obviamente, Rachel não havia mencionado em nenhum instante o conteúdo da mensagem que recebera para ele ou para qualquer outra pessoa além de Kurt e Finn.

Naquele exato instante, Finn fazia o papel de leão de chácara na entrada do camarim de Quinn, garantindo que ninguém entrasse.

– Eu sou a mulher mais fértil do mundo – murmurou Quinn, seu tom de voz era assustadoramente sereno, porém, seus olhos estavam vidrados – O Discovery Channel deveria fazer um documentário sobre os poderes mágicos do meu útero.

– Quinn – Rachel estava lutando bravamente para não fazer uma grande cena dramática. Entretanto, seus impulsos falaram mais alto e a garota simplesmente desabou em cima de Quinn, em um abraço que se tivesse uma duração maior do que vinte segundos, provavelmente levaria a morte por asfixia.

– Rachel, quieta! – ordenou Kurt irritado, enquanto Rachel recuava como um cachorrinho ferido para longe do dono – Quinn, nós sabemos que você não está bem, por isso nem ao menos me darei o trabalho de perguntar como está se sentindo nesse momento.

Quinn concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça. Tudo parecia estar em câmera lenta ao seu redor. Ela estava _grávida_? Se isso não era uma punição divina por estar fazendo sexo fora do casamento, ela não fazia ideia do que poderia ser.

– Só queríamos dizer que nós estamos com você – prosseguiu Kurt – Para o que precisar. Vamos tricotar casaquinhos, nos revezar como babás e Rachel prometeu não cantar para a criança até que ela seja madura o suficiente para entender que ela não está morrendo e sim, interpretando a canção.

– Eu não posso ter outro filho – murmurou Quinn vagarosamente.

– É claro que você pode – insistiu Kurt, como se aquela fosse a maior besteira que ele já ouvira na vida – Você é uma mulher perfeitamente saudável. E se Deus permitiu que você tivesse uma linda criança com o Puck, não vejo motivo pelo qual ele não lhe dará uma linda _Barbie Broadway_ com o Sam.

Sam. Quinn estava tão atônita que nem ao menos havia parado pra pensar no pai da criança. Será que ele sabia?

– Você contou algo para ele, Rachel? – indagou Quinn virando-se para encarar a amiga que estava encostada no canto do camarim.

– Não! – Rachel apressou-se em dizer – Bem, eu contei a ele que tinha certeza que você estava doente e que havia feito exames. Mas ele não sabe nada de gravidez.

– Ótimo – disse Quinn balançando a cabeça – Vocês acham que eu consigo me apresentar até o final da temporada sem que ninguém desconfie?

– Sim, é somente um mês – disse Kurt, sua sobrancelha direita estava levemente arqueada com preocupação pela pergunta. Quinn estava passando_tempo demais_ com Rachel e isso certamente havia bagunçado suas prioridades.

– Ótimo – disse Quinn novamente – Nós não vamos contar para Sam, está bem? Esse será nosso segredo.

– E aí vem a insanidade – anunciou Kurt – Como você pretende esconder o seu filho do pai dele?

– Eu não sei! – exclamou Quinn em voz alta, pela primeira vez perdendo o controle – Sam Evans não é material paterno. Ele é uma criança!

– Quinn, você não precisa ter medo – disse Rachel, repentinamente compreendendo tudo – Ele te ama mais que tudo...

Ter outro filho não era algo dentro de seus planos. Era uma ideia estúpida para alguém com uma carga horária tão pesada e rigorosa como a dela. Como ela cuidaria de uma criança e frequentaria seus últimos semestres de Yale?

Sem contar que Sam Evans não era a melhor opção para pai. Sim, ele era o homem que ela amava incondicionalmente há muitos anos, porém, também era aquele que fugiu quando soube que sua ex-namorada estava grávida.

Quem garantiria que a história não se repetiria? E se de fato se repetisse, será que Quinn conseguiria lidar com essa rejeição? Como ela poderia continuar com a vida sabendo que tudo aquilo que Sam dizia sentir por ela fora embora na primeira adversidade?

– Eu posso fazer isso – afirmou Quinn, mais para si mesmo do que para Rachel ou Kurt – É claro que precisarei de ajuda. Mas eu gostaria de contar a Sam no tempo certo e vocês precisam me prometer que ficarão calados.

Kurt e Rachel concordaram silenciosamente.

– Nós faremos o que você quiser – disse Rachel com cautela – Mas por favor, repense a situação do Sam. O começo da gravidez é um período complicado e você precisa que alguém esteja lá por você.

– Ela tem a nós, Rachel – lembrou Kurt lançando um olhar significativo para a garota – Nós vamos cuidar dela até que ela resolva conversar com Sam.

– Obrigada – agradeceu Quinn tentando se recompor – E Rachel?

– Sim?

– Será que você pode queimar aquele nosso certificado de casamento? Só no caso de você pensar em exigir direitos sobre meu filho um dia...

– Relaxe – disse Kurt estampando um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Rachel só está interessada em primogênitos. Infelizmente, ela não pode usar seu segundo filho nos seus rituais satânicos para a fama.

* * *

><p>– Rachel! – a garota parou abruptamente de andar pelo estacionamento da CCSU assim que ouviu chamarem seu nome. Rachel respirou profundamente e lembrou-se que era uma atriz. Precisaria atuar muitas vezes em sua vida e infelizmente, aquela seria uma delas.<p>

– Ei, Sam! – cumprimentou virando-se animada enquanto o rapaz se aproximava dela – Grande espetáculo, não?

Sam franziu o cenho levemente. Ele sempre soubera que havia algo de errado com a sanidade de Rachel, mas simplesmente não conseguia entender o motivo pelo qual ela estava lhe sorrindo de uma forma que lembrava O Coringa do Batman em A Piada Mortal.

Por via das dúvidas, ele deu um passo para trás.

– Você conversou com ela? – perguntou Sam ansioso – Eu sei que deveria voltar para o meu dormitório, mas queria tanto ao menos abraçá-la e dizer o quanto ela estava bonita.

O sorriso de Rachel vacilou por um instante. Como poderia ela continuar interpretando aquele papel? Os olhos do mocinho eram tão brilhantes e apaixonados. Rachel Berry não poderia ser aquela que ficaria no meio da felicidade eterna que estava reservada para Quinn e Sam.

Em momentos em que dilemas como aquele a desafiavam, Rachel sempre sabia com quem contar:

– Sam, o amor está começando, corações encantados, cheios de novos sonhos brilhantes...

O cenho de Sam franziu-se um pouco mais. Porém, Rachel parecia em um estado de transe.

– Pois, para mim parece que um novo amor é como uma criança recém-nascida. Terno e doce e precisando de carinho...

– Rachel? – Sam estava confuso – Você está recitando a letra de _Love Is Like a New Born Child_ da Barbra Streisand?

Sim, ela estava. Quinn não podia culpá-la por tentar alertar Sam através de uma canção. Todavia, pela expressão confusa do amigo, Rachel sentiu que ele não havia pegado a mensagem subliminar em suas palavras.

– Sam, vai ficar tudo bem – disse Rachel tentando manter-se séria – Eu acho que você deve esperá-la. Quando eu sai, ela só estava agradecendo Sue Sylvester por ter vindo...Espere Quinn e tente conversar com ela.

– Obrigado, Rach – agradeceu Sam abraçando a garota – Você até que é uma amiga bem legal, sabia?

– Eu tento meu melhor – disse a garota corando levemente – Agora, se você me dá licença, Finn está me esperando no carro.

Sam despediu-se da garota e voltou para os degraus do teatro Jimmy Carter. Ele ficaria ali sentado até que conseguisse conversar com Quinn. Não sabia ao certo quais palavras diria ou quais argumentos usaria para convencê-la, porém, aquela noite não terminaria sem que ele estivesse novamente na companhia dela.

* * *

><p>Quinn estava sozinha em seu camarim. Ela havia passado a última meia hora tentando manter-se calma e controlada. Cumprimentou seus amigos como se nenhuma tragédia particular estivesse ocorrendo ao fundo. Se engajou em meia dúzia de conversas sobre a vida daqueles que não via há mais tempo. Agradeceu pelas flores, abraços e carinho.<p>

Ela certamente conseguiria fazer isso. Mentir e fingir que tudo estava bem até que todos percebessem que ela estava inflando como um balão. Quinn ainda não havia pensado o que faria depois que a gravidez se tornasse evidente. Como ela contaria para Sam? Será que sua mãe a apoiaria dessa vez?

A garota estava tão absorta em uma rede de pensamentos confusos que nem ao menos havia percebido que alguém havia entrado em seu camarim.

– Glinda! – a voz arrastada de Alan chegou aos ouvidos de Quinn como um balde de água fria. Ela sentiu os pelos de seu braço se arrepiando pela repulsa. A ânsia de vômito havia voltado.

– Olá, Alan! – cumprimentou Quinn enquanto arrumava sua bolsa para ir embora – Como você está?

– Foi uma grande apresentação – elogiou o diretor se aproximando de Quinn como um animal peçonhento pronto para dar o bote – Você estava impecável.

– Obrigada – agradeceu Quinn sem muito entusiasmo. O cheiro forte de bebida que provinha dele continuava a embrulhar seu estômago.

– Estive pensando...Será que não deveríamos comemorar? – indagou colocando-se na frente da garota, que por sua vez continuava muito concentrada na tarefa de ignorá-lo.

– Eu preciso ir para casa – informou enquanto colocava o cartão que havia ganhado de Sam no meio de sua agenda – É uma longa distância até New Haven.

– Minha casa é no meio do caminho – ele segurou o rosto de Quinn e a obrigou a olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

– Não estou interessada – disse Quinn com firmeza, desvencilhando-se das mãos pegajosas dele.

– Eu vi seu irmão gêmeo hoje. Pensei que havia dito que o namoro terminou... – as palavras de Alan eram carregadas de malícia e maldade. Por um instante, Quinn sentiu vontade de chorar. Além de estar perigosamente perto dela. Como ele ousava falar de Sam?

– Talvez não – respondeu Quinn colocando a bolsa no ombro – Preciso ir embora.

– O que você ainda não compreendeu, Glinda, é que eu não estou te dando uma opção – Alan segurou Quinn pelo pulso com firmeza. Ela tentou soltar sua mão, porém, era em vão.

– ME SOLTE! – gritou exasperada – NÃO TOQUE EM MIM!

Porém, Alan parecia decidido. Já não havia ninguém em todo teatro e ele havia esperado por esse momento há muito tempo.

– Você acha que pode simplesmente me provocar esse tempo e me fazer de idiota? – perguntou Alan com violência, praticamente cuspindo as palavras com violência – Eu sou rico, poderoso e minhas estrelas me pertencem.

O aperto no pulso de Quinn se intensifico e ele a trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo, passando o braço pela cintura delicada. Ela sentiu como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer instante.

– Quinn, encontrei seu amigo lá fora e... – Anna Foster repentinamente adentrou o camarim, acompanhada de Sam Evans.

Quinn os encarou aliviada, enquanto Alan se afastava bruscamente dela. Anna parecia desgostosa com o que havia acabado de ver. Muito provavelmente Alan também já havia tentado ter alguma coisa com ela. Sua expressão era de engulho.

Porém, Sam olhava a cena com outros olhos. Ele parecia ferido. Como se Quinn estivesse tão perto de Alan por vontade própria. Como se ele houvesse acabado de pegar sua ex-namorada de caso com o diretor da peça.

Mas quando Quinn finalmente entendeu o que estava se passando pela cabeça de Sam, era tarde demais.

– Sam... – ela tentou chamar pelo nome do ex-namorado.

– Esquece, Quinn – disse ele encarando-a com desprezo – Não tenho mais nada para te falar.

E sem olhar para trás, Sam Evans deixou o camarim da ex-namorada, determinado a tirá-la de uma vez por todas de sua vida.


	17. Alguém Na Sala de Espera

**Alguém Na Sala de Espera**

Existe certa quantidade de coisas que a vida pode jogar em cima de alguém, até que essa pessoa se torne forte o suficiente para nunca mais sentir nada.

Lucy Fabray havia passado pelo inferno e voltado, tudo isso somente durante o ensino fundamental. Ela lembrava-se vividamente dos dias em que as outras garotas a provocavam por ser a única menina fazendo Educação Física de calça comprida – enquanto suas colegas usavam graciosos shorts de helanca.

A memória de como haviam rido maldosamente dela quando tentara entrar para o grupo de líderes de torcida ainda a machucava. As outras garotas da equipe haviam filmado sua apresentação com a desculpa de ser um pré-requisito da escola. Caso você digite _Gorda cai ao tentar tumbling_ em qualquer mecanismo de busca, provavelmente será agraciado com uma sequência que lhe causou um braço engessado por semanas.

Mas Lucy havia superado tudo aquilo. Ela se esforçara e nunca deixou que ninguém a visse chorar. Com muita disciplina e força de vontade, ela se transformou em Quinn Fabray, a garota prodígio do McKinley High.

E ela pensou que finalmente havia atingindo algum objetivo em sua vida. Que ninguém nunca mais riria dela ou a associaria de alguma forma àquela garota acima do peso e desajeitada, que se arrastava pelos corredores da Swanson Junior High.

Deus, como ela estava enganada!

Entre engravidar precocemente, ser expulsa de casa, sofrer um acidente de carro e acreditar que nunca mais voltaria a andar, Quinn realmente não conseguia decidir qual havia sido o pior momento de sua vida até então.

A única coisa que ela estava certa era que nenhum momento havia lhe deixado tão assustada como durante os minutos em que ficara trancada no camarim com Alan. A iminência de sofrer um abuso era muito mais aterrorizante do que qualquer outra coisa que ela vivenciara anteriormente.

E ainda assim, o que lhe fazia sentir pior era a maneira que Sam a havia olhado. Como se ela _quisesse_ estar ali com Alan. Ela já havia magoado uma boa parcela de pessoas em sua vida, porém, nunca havia assistido o exato momento em que a imagem que tinham dela desmoronava.

Tudo o que Sam um dia havia sentido por ela parecia sucumbir diante de seus olhos. Era como observar um castelo de areia sendo destruído aos poucos pelas ondas.

O que Quinn sentiu naquele momento foi o vazio consumindo cada partícula de seu corpo, desde o âmago para fora. Sugando para o vácuo cada centelha de sentimentos bons e reconfortantes que um dia ela tivera em sua vida. Escurecendo seu espírito até afetar sua visão.

Alan deu um passo para trás, a fim de não ser atingido pelo peso morto de Quinn Fabray tombando desmaiada no chão.

* * *

><p>Ele ainda se lembrava do momento exato em que Quinn havia lhe perguntado se ele podia ser seu novo contato de emergência. Ela estava deitada de barriga para cima no chão do seu dormitório na CCSU, não usava nada além do moletom azul de Sam, em que se podia ler o nome do time de futebol da faculdade, o <em>Blue Devils<em>.

Sam estava empoleirado em sua cama, digitando nervosamente um ensaio sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial que deveria ter entregado há um dia, porém, se esquecera completamente. Às vezes ele lia uma passagem em voz alta e na maior parte das vezes, Quinn sugeria alguma alteração.

Ela era uma garota brilhante e nem ao menos se esforçava para isso. Enquanto Sam buscava referências como um maluco na Wikipedia, ela simplesmente citava fatos históricos como se estivesse falando de um acontecimento de sua vida cotidiana.

– Sam, você se importaria se eu te colocasse como meu contato de emergência? – indagou Quinn. Pela cautela que ela havia pronunciado as palavras, ficava bem claro que ela estivera pensando bastante nisso nos últimos minutos e provavelmente tinha receio de falar em voz alta.

– Eu pensei que seu contato de emergência era Rachel – comentou Sam distraído, enquanto reescrevia todo o parágrafo sobre o Bombardeio de Guernica.

– Sim – confirmou a garota – E ela surtou no dia em que eu cai em Yale, cortei o super cílio e precisei levar uns pontos. Não sei se quero que ela prepare meu discurso fúnebre toda vez que eu torcer o pé.

Sam riu, deixando o ensaio de lado para se juntar à namorada, deitando-se ao seu lado no chão.

– Eu estarei lá pra te salvar, Quinnie – garantiu o rapaz acariciando o rosto da garota – Você pode mudar seus contatos.

Aquela era uma das memórias que lhe doíam tanto ao revisitar. Os momentos descontraídos que ambos passavam juntos – e que geralmente culminavam em uma sessão apaixonada de sexo, eram os mais dolorosos de se lembrar.

E mesmo assim, esse foi o primeiro pensamento que lhe passou pela cabeça quando ligaram do hospital para avisar que Quinn havia passado mal e estava internada.

_Dane-se ela!,_ foi o que ele quis dizer ao telefone. Mas sua mente o traiu e o levou de volta para o momento em que ele a abraçara com ternura no chão de seu quarto. A enfermeira não tinha nenhuma informação precisa sobre o que havia acontecido, somente que a garota chegara desacordada e com a pressão baixíssima. Estava acompanhada de Anna Foster, porém, era regulamento padrão do hospital avisar o contato de emergência.

Ele não precisava ir se não quisesse. Não precisava se importar nunca mais. Tudo o que custaria era um telefonema para Rachel e então, ele nunca mais precisaria se preocupar com qualquer chilique que Quinn Fabray estivesse enfrentando no momento.

_Eu estarei lá pra te salvar, Quinnie._

Sam era ciumento, paranóico, infantil e um pouquinho egoísta. Ele possuía tantos defeitos que se um dia uma lista com todos eles fosse divulgada, ninguém nunca mais chegaria perto dele. Nem ao menos há dez metros de distância e com uma vara em mãos.

Mas ele havia prometido que nunca mais seria um covarde. E Sam Evans era um homem de palavra.

* * *

><p>Quando Sam chegou ao Hospital St. James, logo avistou Anna Foster na sala de espera. Ela ainda estava usando a mesma camiseta branca que dizia <em>Broadway Girls Do It Better<em>. Seu rosto cheio de pequenas rugas de preocupação ainda continha rastros de tinta verde, parte da caracterização de Elphaba.

No momento em que seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Sam, ela pareceu incrivelmente aliviada.

– Eu não tinha certeza se você viria – confessou, apressando-se para se levantar e ir de encontro com o rapaz – Ela ainda está sendo examinada.

– O que aconteceu? – Sam forçou-se a dizer. O monstro enciumado que existia dentro dele não queria deixá-lo se preocupar com Quinn.

– Nada do que você acha que aconteceu – explicou Anna – Eu sei que você acha que Quinn estava se pegando com o Alan no camarim, mas não é nada disso.

– Não foi o que pareceu – observou com desdém.

– E esse é um dos motivos pelos quais sou lésbica – murmurou Anna, revirando os olhos dentro das órbitas – Será que você não entende que o bastardo estava tentando abusar dela? Ele vem tentando há pelo menos um mês, só que essa foi a primeira vez em que ele conseguiu pegá-la sozinha.

– Como? – Sam sentiu suas bochechas arderem.

– Quinn é uma garota direita, ok? E ela estava sofrendo com o lance de vocês. O Alan é um porco que acha que tem algum direito sobre as mulheres, somente por ter nascido homem. Ele é tão desprezível que quando Quinn desmaiou nos pés dele, ele simplesmente deu meia volta e saiu do camarim, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sam engoliu em seco. Ele havia presenciado como Alan era desagradável e pretensioso em outras ocasiões. Também havia visto o olhar amedrontado no rosto de Quinn toda vez que ele a cercava. Como ele podia cogitar a hipótese de que ela estava tendo um caso tórrido com tal projeto de ser humano?

Sam sentia-se envergonhado e furioso ao mesmo tempo.

Ele só queria partir a cara de Alan Johnson ao meio.

– Onde ele está? – indagou.

– Não sei – Anna deu de ombros – Tentei ligar para xingá-lo há uns minutos atrás, mas o celular dele está desligado.

– Quinn Fabray? – um médico de meia idade surgiu na sala de espera, em suas mãos ele carregava uma prancheta com um prontuário.

Sam e Anna imediatamente foram até ele.

– Qual é seu grau de parentesco com a paciente? – a pergunta havia sido dirigida para Sam.

– Eu sou seu contato de emergência – informou – E seu namorado.

– Certo – disse o médico consultando o prontuário – Ela está no soro. Já acordou, porém, precisa de descanso. Não é recomendável para uma mulher em suas condições passar por tamanho stress.

– Suas condições? – repetiu Sam confuso.

– Não se preocupe, o feto está bem – informou o médico, como se aquela fosse a resposta para a pergunta de Sam.

– Feto? – repetiu Sam novamente.

– Sim – confirmou o médico tentando ser mais paciente – A gestação tem quantas semanas? Não consegui ter certeza se eram cinco ou seis...

– Eu não sei – murmurou Sam em resposta.

– Grávida? – ele pode ouvir Anna murmurar ao seu lado – Isso explica_muita_ coisa.

– Tente perguntar ao ginecologista dela da próxima vez, ok? – aconselhou o médico – Com licença, tenho outros pacientes para checar.

_Grávida?_

– Bem, ela estava comendo demais – disse Anna virando-se para encarar Sam – Mas eu achei que era um distúrbio alimentar. Todas as grandes atrizes têm um.

Sam nem ao menos conseguia prestar atenção em Anna. Sua mente repentinamente havia deixado de funcionar apropriadamente. Ele seria pai.

Ele tentava lutar contra as garras invisíveis que o impediam de esboçar o mínimo traço de felicidade. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era no preço das fraldas. E que ele teria que trocar fraldas diariamente. Provavelmente teria que largar a CCSU para cuidar da criança. Não havia cabimento em Quinn largar uma faculdade da _Ivy League_ para se dedicar a trocar fraldas. Fraldas eram tão caras...

– Anna? – chamou Sam, repentinamente saindo de seu estupor – Eu preciso de um favor.

– Sim?

– Você precisa cuidar de Quinn – disse Sam, seus joelhos pareciam prontos a ceder sob seu peso – E vou lhe dar um número de telefone, essa garota se chama Rachel Berry, peça que ela venha para cá – completou buscando o celular no bolso para procurar o número.

– Sam, está tudo bem? – Anna parecia assustada, porém, ela pegou seu celular e anotou o número da Rachel Berry, tal como Sam havia pedido.

– Preciso ir – ele disse decidido – Cuide dela.

E sem maiores explicações, Sam Evans foi embora da sala de espera. Deixando Quinn Fabray sozinha em um quarto frio de hospital.


	18. Alguém Com Os Pedaços Do Meu Coração

**Alguém Com Os Pedaços Do Meu Coração**

Já havia se passado um dia desde que Quinn tivera o coração arrancado de seu peito e esmagado no asfalto quente. Tudo o que havia ocorrido nesse período de 24 horas não passava de um borrão. Ela ainda se esforçava para juntar as pequenas peças de quebra-cabeça em sua mente.

_Ela estava em uma cama de hospital. Havia policiais lá fora que gostariam de falar com ela. Não eram simples policiais, eram investigadores. Alan estava foragido e uma das figurinistas da peça o havia denunciado por abuso sexual. Os policias queriam seu depoimento sobre o que acontecera no camarim. Eles a chamaram de Lucy. Ela chorou copiosamente._

Quinn lembrava-se perfeitamente de estar confusa e frágil. Pela primeira vez desde que recebera a notícia da gravidez, ela conseguiu pensar em seu bebê. Tudo o que ela queria era contar para Sam e compartilhar o medo de trazer outra vida ao mundo.

_O médico disse que sua acompanhante queria vê-la. Quinn viu uma chorosa Rachel Berry entrar. O médico havia dito que Quinn não deveria passar por mais nenhum stress, porém, Berry era péssima em disfarçar o que realmente sentia._

_Após alguma pressão, ela acabou contando o que Sam dissera para Anna, como ele havia sido pego de surpresa pela gravidez e...Fugira._

Quinn havia recebido alta do hospital com uma longa lista de vitaminas que ela precisava tomar para manter o bebê saudável. Entretanto, tudo o que ela desejava era alguma droga que a tirasse do estado de dormência espiritual no qual ela se encontrava.

Era como se o seu corpo se movimentasse em uma frequência alternativa à sua mente. Como ela havia se transformado repentinamente em mãe solteira, que quase fora vítima de um abuso e havia sido abandonada pelo homem que amava? Não fazia sentido nenhum.

Rachel a havia levado de volta para o loft, se comprometendo a ficar ao seu lado até a noite de domingo, quando Finn tomaria seu lugar.

Sua amiga nem ao menos fazia ideia de como isso tornava as coisas mais insuportáveis. Saber que seus amigos a amavam e realizavam todos os sacrifícios somente para vê-la bem, a corroia por dentro. O que ela havia feito de tão errado para Sam? Por qual motivo não era ele quem estava ali sentado em sua cama, tentando fazer com que ela reagisse para a vida?

Ela havia atormentado Rachel Berry de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis durante anos e ainda assim, a garota a amava o suficiente para estar sempre ao seu lado.

E onde estava Sam Evans no meio de tudo aquilo? O garoto que havia lhe feito tantas promessas e juras de amor, havia desligado o celular e simplesmente sumira do mapa.

– Rach – murmurou Quinn. As garotas assistiam uma reprise de Friends na televisão e até então não haviam trocado muitas palavras – Obrigada.

– Você não precisa me agradecer – murmurou Rachel em resposta – Só quero que fique bem.

– Eu vou ficar – garantiu tentando forçar um sorriso em seu rosto – Estive pensando, você quer ser a madrinha do meu filho? Sei que você não é católica, mas significaria muito para mim.

Rachel estava experimentando uma sensação completamente diferente, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida. Era um sentimento de gratidão mesclado com uma tristeza crescente. Observar Quinn naquele estado semi-letárgico cortava seu coração, porém, saber que a garota estava confiando a vida de seu filho em suas mãos era uma recompensa inestimável.

– Sério? - Rachel sentiu-se estúpida por não ter uma reação mais apropriada. Se ela ao menos soubesse uma canção sobre madrinha/afilhado...

– Meu filho vai precisar de todo apoio que precisar – afirmou Quinn – Me perguntei por muito tempo como eu teria sobrevivido se não tivesse Finn ou Puck na minha vida quando engravidei pela primeira vez. Sei que ainda nem experimentei metade do sentimento que é ter uma vida crescendo dentro de mim novamente e sem uma figura paterna para me ajudar no meio de tudo isso...

"Mas aí eu percebi que não preciso me preocupar. Eu tenho mais do que uma figura paterna. Pela primeira vez, eu tenho toda uma família ao meu lado. E eu quero tornar isso oficial de alguma forma, tornando você e Kurt como padrinhos...Se vocês quiserem embarcar nessa maluquice comigo, óbvio".

– É claro! – confirmou Rachel entusiasmada, envolvendo Quinn em um abraço – Nós vamos ser a família mais disfuncional e cheia de amor que essa criança pode ter.

Quinn retribuiu o abraço de Rachel, sentindo-se envolvida por uma redoma de paz e tranquilidade. Uma suave fragrância de menta provinha do corpo da amiga. Aquele era o mesmo cheiro do sabonete que sua irmã mais velha, Frannie, havia usado durante boa parte da vida.

Era como se ela fosse uma menina de quatro anos novamente, tentando perseguir a irmã pelo quintal e tropeçando constantemente com suas perninhas gorduchas. Ela lembrava-se perfeitamente de como Frannie a segurava pelas mãos e ambas rodopiavam pelo jardim. Quinn chamava aquela brincadeira de_voar_. Enquanto o vento batia em suas bochechas rosadas, ela podia sentir o perfume do sabonete líquido de menta da irmã misturando-se com o cheiro da grama molhada.

Aquela era uma das melhores lembranças que Quinn carregava de sua infância, pois, remetia à um tempo em que tudo era mais simples. Ela era apenas a pequena Lucy Fabray, amada e adorada pelos pais e por sua irmã.

Quinn nunca mais havia se sentido daquela forma até aquele momento com Rachel.

Tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

><p>Finn chegou à New Haven durante o pôr-do-sol do domingo. Quinn sabia que o fato de ele estar ali com ela, era um sinal de que não estava fazendo seus bicos em Nova Iorque e tentou convencê-lo de que ficaria bem por conta própria. Finn negou-se a ir embora. Quinn agradeceu silenciosamente pela presença do amigo em sua casa. Eles já haviam passado por isso uma vez e tê-lo ali dando apoio incondicional, era muito mais importante do que ela conseguia expressar através de palavras.<p>

Eventualmente, seus pensamentos ainda fugiam para o local onde Sam Evans estava escondido. Nesses momentos, ela colocava a mão sob seu ventre e prometia para sua criança que tudo ficaria bem. Era reconfortante e funcionava como um mantra para ela. Aos poucos ela parecia cada vez mais convencida de que tudo ficaria bem sem Sam.

Mesmo que a dor da rejeição a estivesse engolindo viva.

* * *

><p>No final da noite, eles estavam confortavelmente esparramados em sua cama de casal, escolhendo nomes de criança de um livro – o rapaz havia adquirido a obra em um posto de gasolina a caminho de Connecticut e achou que aquele seria um bom presente para Quinn.<p>

– Amelia! – disse Quinn animada, sublinhando o nome com o marcador pink.

– Quinn, sinto em lhe informar, mas dessa vez você terá um menino – riu-se Finn – E ele se chamará Abbe.

– Abbe? – Quinn franziu o cenho – Finn, qual é sua dificuldade de se apegar a um nome normal?

– Aesop? – Finn fez uma nova tentativa, ainda relutante.

– Arthur – decidiu Quinn, também sublinhando o nome.

– Ei, você não pode ficar só na letra A – reclamou Finn – Tem uns 500 nomes aqui.

– Ok, vamos lá, letra B...Barbra? – sugeriu a garota.

– Rachel vai surtar – advertiu – Ela está reservando esse nome para nossa futura filha.

– Sério? – perguntou Quinn tentando fingir alguma surpresa – Isso sim é um fato inesperado.

Ambos riram por um instante antes de serem interrompidos pelo barulho da campainha. Quinn olhou para o rádio relógio no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama. Já se passavam das duas horas da manhã, quem poderia estar em seu loft?

– Não atenda – sussurrou Finn preocupado.

– Pode ser algum vizinho – disse Quinn levantando-se – Talvez eles precisem de ajuda.

Finn pensou em protestar, mas a garota já estava descendo as escadas do mezanino em direção à porta. Por via das dúvidas, ele apanhou o rádio relógio em mãos e a seguiu, pronto para agredir qualquer possível suspeito.

– Quem é? – perguntou Quinn aproximando-se da porta.

– Sou eu, Sam.

Quinn encarou Finn, seus olhos castanhos arregalados em uma mistura de choque com medo. Finn instintivamente levantou o rádio relógio acima de sua cabeça, pronto para quebrá-lo em cima de Sam, porém, Quinn fez com que ele abaixasse as mãos antes de finalmente abrir a porta.

Lá estava ele. Usava a mesma jaqueta de couro do dia em que encontrou Quinn no Shirley Temple. O coração da garota afundou um pouco ao perceber que aquela visão ainda lhe causava um frio no estômago.

– Bem, dessa vez você apareceu muito mais rápido, não é? – disse Finn sem controlar a raiva que sentia.

– Finn – disse Quinn em tom de advertência, apesar de compartilhar o mesmo pensamento que o amigo acabara de exteriorizar.

– Preciso conversar com a Quinn – pediu Sam olhando diretamente para Finn.

– Ah, sim, como se eu fosse deixar outra mulher grávida perto de você – desdenhou Finn – Sam, você não tem direito nenhum de aparecer aqui...

– Finn! – exclamou Quinn nervosa. Se alguém fosse jogar algumas verdades na cara de Sam, esse alguém seria ela – Você pode me deixar a sós com Sam por alguns minutos?

Finn a encarou com um olhar de dúvida, porém, ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça. O rapaz colocou o rádio relógio debaixo do braço e se retirou do loft lançando um último olhar ameaçador para Sam.

Quinn respirou ruidosamente enquanto fechava a porta. Ela nem ao menos conseguia encarar Sam diretamente sem sentir que o estômago estava virando piruetas.

– Quinn, eu sinto muito – desculpou-se Sam – Sei como tudo isso parece, mas te garanto que não é nada do que você está pensando.

– Ah! – exclamou Quinn colocando as mãos na cintura – Então você não me abandonou no hospital no instante em que ficou sabendo que seria pai?

– De certa forma – admitiu – Mas não era essa a intenção. Eu precisava pegar umas coisas e então, percebi que havia perdido meu celular e não tinha como ligar pra você. Eu já estava na metade de caminho para Ohio...

– Ohio? – interrompeu Quinn confusa.

– Sim. Como disse, eu precisava pegar umas coisas – Sam tirou do bolso da jaqueta algumas folhas de caderno, o que a deixou ainda mais transtornada.

– Você me deixou no hospital para pegar folhas de caderno em Ohio? – indagou Quinn irritada.

– São folhas do meu diário – explicou calmamente – Eu mantive um diário durante todo o ensino médio, me ajudou a lidar melhor com um bocado de coisas.

Quinn o encarava como se ele fosse um louco que havia acabado de escapar de um hospício.

– Eu gostaria de ler para você, se me permitisse – pediu envergonhado.

A garota concordou balançando os ombros em sinal de desdém.

– _Querido diário,_

_Eu acho que estou apaixonado. Sei que não conheço Quinn Fabray há muito tempo, mas ela realmente mexeu comigo de um jeito que nenhuma outra garota conseguiu._

_Ela é a menina mais bonita que já vi na minha vida. Eu digo isso excluindo até mesmo a Xena, Princesa Guerreira da lista. Seu sorriso ilumina qualquer ambiente. E eu já falei dos cabelos dela? Parecem delicados fios de ouro._

_E eu gosto do jeito que ela me olha. Faz com que meu corpo todo se aqueça. Minha maior vontade é deixar que ela veja a importância que tem. Como minha vida faz mais sentido nas poucas horas que fico ao seu lado. Queria que pudesse ver meu sorriso a cada mensagem que recebo, cada gesto carinhoso impensado da sua parte e confessar como eu ainda escuto Lucky antes de dormir e rezo para cada palavra ser verdadeira._

_Repentinamente espero que toda minha vida seja preenchida de tais pequenos momentos ao seu lado. E o mundo fica tão cinza quando ela não está por perto para que eu possa compartilhar minhas visões, pensamentos e sensações._

_Sei que isso é muita idiotice minha, mas eu acho que ela é a mulher com quem eu quero passar o restante da minha vida. Por isso, eu comprei um anel de compromisso pra ela._

_Existe uma grande possibilidade que ela ache que eu sou louco e não aceite, entretanto, eu sinto que devo seguir meus instintos dessa vez._

_Eu a quero do meu lado para sempre._

Sam levantou seus olhos dos papéis amassados em suas mãos, Quinn tinha lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo por seu rosto.

– Eu sei que sou idiota na maior parte do tempo – admitiu Sam – E que muitas vezes faço as coisas por impulso, como dirigir até Ohio feito um idiota para recuperar páginas do meu antigo diário. Mas eu fiz tudo isso por amor a você.

"E também porque eu precisava conversar com meu pai a respeito do preço das fraldas. Ele tem um amigo aqui em Connecticut que irá me arranjar um estágio em seu escritório de advocacia, assim eu posso sustentar nosso filho".

– Sam – murmurou Quinn, as lágrimas ainda desciam livremente pelo seu rosto.

– Eu ainda não terminei – disse Sam, e apoiando um joelho no chão, ele retirou uma pequena caixinha de veludo do bolso – Esse é o seu anel de compromisso do colegial – informou enquanto abria a pequena caixa.

"Ainda não tenho dinheiro suficiente para lhe comprar um anel de noivado como você merece, mas eu acho que esse pode dar conta do serviço enquanto eu economizo para comprar outro.

Meu amor por você nunca fraquejou por um instante, Quinn. Se você puder me desculpar pela minha impulsividade e por todas as pequenas coisas que te irritam em mim, eu gostaria de ter a honra de ser seu marido...E de criar uma linda criança com você.

Eu ainda não sei como vamos conseguir conciliar nossas vidas e metas com um bebê, mas quero descobrir ao seu lado.

Me desculpe, me perdoe, me aceite de volta. Prometo nunca mais duvidar, nunca hesitar e te amar, amar e quando não puder mais, amar mais um pouco.

Quinn Fabray, você me daria a honra de casar comigo?".

– Sam Evans, você realmente é idiota – concluiu Quinn limpando as lágrimas do rosto – Mas acho que a única coisa que isso quer dizer é que eu também sou idiota. Porque eu quero me casar com você mais do que quero respirar nesse momento.

Sam abriu um largo sorriso no rosto, enquanto colocava o anel de compromisso na mão trêmula de Quinn.

Ele levantou-se e a envolveu em um abraço carinhoso que foi acompanhado por um beijo de cinema. Ela deixou suas mãos correrem livremente pelos cabelos bagunçados de Sam, enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura como se toda sua vida dependesse disso. Suas línguas estavam em perfeita sincronia e naquele momento, era como se eles nunca tivessem se separado.

Uma única sensação em comum apoderou-se de ambos. Era a certeza de que eles finalmente estavam completos.


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

– Com mais força – ordenou Quinn irritada – Você nem ao menos está tentando.

Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e pequenas gotículas de suor se formavam em sua testa.

– Quinn, isso não vai dar certo – choramingou Rachel preocupada – Nós deveríamos chamar algum homem para nos ajudar...

– Rachel Berry, se recomponha e me ajude a entrar no meu vestido de casamento – Já havia se passado pelo menos quinze minutos desde que as garotas estavam travando uma batalha com o zíper.

Rachel sabia reconhecer uma má ideia quando avistava uma. Entretanto, Quinn estava tão completamente apaixonada pelo vestido, que nem ao menos havia dado ouvidos para a amiga quando ela tentou explicar que o modelo era justo demais para alguém que havia acabado de voltar da maternidade.

Tratava-se de um _Valentino_, modelo sereia, longo, tomara que caía. Quinn sabia que havia nascido para casar-se naquele vestido e não seriam seus seios cheios de leite que atrapalhariam aquele momento.

– Kurt! – vociferou Rachel – Uma ajudinha?

– Não dá, bebê! – respondeu Kurt que secretamente estava se divertindo com aquela cena – Amelia não vai se ninar sozinha.

Amelia Rachel Fabray-Evans estava confortavelmente aninhada nos braços protetores de seu padrinho. Ele havia passado a última hora cantando canções do _Duets_ da Barbra Streisand para acalmar os ânimos de sua afilhada, para que ela não irrompe-se em choro e berros bem na hora em que sua mãe estivesse caminhando para o altar.

– Berry, eu vou prender a minha respiração novamente, por favor, se concentre nesse zíper como se fosse seu único ticket para a Broadway – disse Quinn determinada – Está pronta? Já.

Rachel tentou mais uma vez fechar o vestido, mas era impossível. Seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados pela pressão que ela estava botando no zíper. Se ela continuasse tentando, Quinn provavelmente desmaiaria com a falta de oxigênio no cérebro e Rachel deceparia um dedo.

– Desisto! – exclamou Rachel nervosa – Quinn, nós vamos ter que recorrer a um plano B...

– Vocês ainda estão nessa? – Santana e Brittany haviam voltado para a saleta. Ambas pareciam muito magras e elegantes em seus vestidos verdes de madrinha – Q, se você quiser entrar de espartilho na igreja, acho que ninguém vai se importar... – completou Santana observando.

– Eu preciso entrar nesse vestido! – insistiu Quinn batendo o pé no chão – Ou simplesmente não haverá casamento.

Kurt deixou um longo suspiro escapar. Era como se ele estivesse novamente em frente à Quinn Fabray, a capitã das Cheerios que tornou boa parte de sua vida no colegial um inferno vivo.

– Segure Amelia, Satã! – disse Kurt passando o bebê para o colo de Santana – Afasta-se do vestido, Rachel e pare de chorar.

Kurt tomou o controle da situação. Pediu para que Quinn segurasse o fôlego mais uma vez e puxou o zíper para cima, utilizando um pouco de força bruta e habilidade.

– E é assim que se fecha um vestido – concluiu orgulhoso – Só tente não respirar, Quinn.

A garota encarou-se contente no espelho, dando uma semi-volta para admirar melhor seu vestido.

– Você parece a Rapunzel! – admirou Brittany – Santana, eu quero um vestido de sereia para o nosso casamento – acrescentou virando-se para a namorada.

– O que você quiser, querida – concordou Santana, observando Quinn com orgulho.

Ninguém nunca apostaria que o relacionamento de Sam e Quinn fosse chegar tão longe. Era tanto drama, confusão e reviravoltas que nem o mais tolo romântico acreditaria que ambos pudessem terminar juntos e construir uma família.

Mas lá estava Quinn, provando que todos estavam errados novamente. Por mais piegas que aquilo soasse, o amor verdadeiro podia mover montanhas. E se o que Sam e Quinn sentiam um por outro não era a mais pura demonstração do que o amor verdadeiro representa, então talvez amor tivesse perdido seu sentido real.

O engraçado é como tudo pareceu se encaixar após Quinn aceitar o pedido de casamento. Sam conseguira o estágio no escritório de advocacia. Ambos ainda freqüentavam a faculdade e estavam muito próximos de obter um diploma.

Quinn tinha planos de continuar trabalhando com teatro, porém, tinha pouquíssimo interesse em ser uma grande estrela. Ela havia recebido várias propostas interessantes para aparecer em adaptação ao redor do país, porém as declinou por conta da gravidez.

Quando terminasse Yale, Quinn se dedicaria a dirigir peças de teatro. Ela queria dar uma chance para garotas que assim como ela, tinham grandes sonhos e trabalhavam duro para consegui-los. Era como se ela assumisse a direção de uma peça teatral, talvez porcos como Alan Johnson – que estava atrás das grades – deixariam de existir.

Pela primeira vez, Quinn entendeu que poderia ter tudo que sempre sonhara. E que sim, Deus continuaria a colocar novas adversidades em seu caminho, mas enquanto ela estivesse ao lado de sua família e amigos, tudo seria mais simples.

– Kurt, avise que eu estou pronta – pediu Quinn – Eu quero me casar!

* * *

><p>– Cara, você está parecendo uma versão do Blake Shelton que deu errado – observou Finn, enquanto admirava Sam.<p>

– Valeu, cara! – agradeceu Sam distraído com um pedaço de papel em mãos.

Quinn sempre fora boa com palavras. Deus, no que ela _não_ era boa? Ele simplesmente sentia que seus votos não seriam bons o suficiente. Ele queria expressar todo seu amor de alguma forma que fosse especial, mas Kurt o dissuadira a não fazer os votos inteiramente em Na'Vi.

– Finn, posso ler meus votos para você? – indagou Sam receoso.

– Sim – concordou Finn sentindo-se levemente desconfortável.

– Eu, Samuel Evans, aceito Quinn Fabray como minha esposa. Prometo honrá-la, respeitá-la e amá-la. Juntos construiremos um lar. E eu estarei com você em mente, espírito e corpo pelo restante dos meus dias.

– E...? – perguntou Finn aguardando o restante.

– E é isso! – disse Sam nervoso – Ela vai me matar.

Sam sentou-se ao lado de Finn. Ele era um caso perdido.

– Cara, você não precisa disso – concluiu Finn tirando o papel das mãos do amigo e amassando.

– Ei! – protestou Sam.

– Me fale sobre a Quinn e o que você sente por ela – pediu.

– Por quê?

– Só faça o que estou mandando...

– Eu a amo de uma forma que nunca amei ninguém ou nada nesse mundo. Eu gosto muito de tudo que ela representa. De tudo positivo e principalmente do negativo. Ela faz com que eu me lembre que sou mais humano. O que só me leva a acreditar que de alguma maneira imperfeita, nós somos feitos um para o outro.

"Ainda me lembro perfeitamente do nosso primeiro beijo. Insira aqui mil cafonices sobre o mundo parar, borboletas no estômago e como toda minha existência fora resumida àqueles segundos em que nossos lábios finalmente se tocaram. E em nenhum instante eu deixei de sentir isso por ela...E nem quero. É por isso que hoje ela se torna minha esposa, para iniciarmos uma nova fase da vida. Para que eu possa sentir todos os dias o que os beijos dela fazem comigo. Para educarmos nossa filha juntos. E para termos outros milhares de filhos...Finn, você está bem?"

– É só um cisco, cara – disse Finn deliberadamente evitando encarar o amigo – Viu? É só você se declarar pra ela e pronto, resolvido.

– Rapazes – Kurt finalmente saiu da saleta em que estavam terminando de arrumar – Vamos nos casar! – anunciou animado – Ou Sam e Quinn vão se casar, que seja...

* * *

><p><em>Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you…<em>

No momento em que Blaine e Rachel começaram a cantar a canção que havia substituído a marcha nupcial, as portas da igreja se abriram e os convidados se viraram para trás para a entrada da noiva.

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be…_

Aquele era o começo do restante de suas vidas. O momento que tornariam oficial perante a igreja, família e amigos, tudo aquilo que sentiam um pelo outro.

O dia em que deixariam de ser os namoradinhos do McKinley High para tornarem-se os _Evans_.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you._


End file.
